Playing Dead
by Nova.81
Summary: He's straying down the dark path of self destruction while struggling to come to terms with losing her before he could love her. Caught up in the midst of a dangerous game against old rivals will finding out she's been playing dead all this time push him over the edge? *Slightly dark AU; Rated 'M'; Harry and Ginny BUT NOT FOR READERS WHO DISLIKE DRACO MALFOY!*
1. Chapter 1

**NB: Dear Reader, since this story is slightly AU (only a small part during the final battle really) and of dark content; there will be loads of bad language, some sexual content, violence, blood and gore in context. Although a concerted effort has been made to avoid excessive crudity and lewdness this may not be your cup of tea. If you are a sensitive reader and don't much fancy the above mentioned particulars please do not read further.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** This should suffice for the entire story. I do not own Harry Potter, of course. Great, let's go ...**

* * *

**Playing Dead**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"**CLOSE** your eyes." He demanded harshly as he looked down at the woman pinned beneath him.

She looked up curiously at him and it set his teeth on edge. Did she not understand a simple thing like close your eyes? His fingers squeezed her wrists, held above her head and for a moment her pupils flashed with fear.

Somewhere deep inside of him, a part that was secretly disgusted with his perverse behaviour roared its disapproval at his actions. Yet the rest of him, the pivotal parts of him that had allowed him to survive all these years now rushed forward again. A battle between his wills momentarily ensued within the man, one light and one dark. It was hardly a difficult battle however as the potent, latter will emerged triumphantly and demanded to be released.

He did not want to see her deep blue eyes. They were the wrong shade. Her red hair had been what had drawn him to her in the first place. Now however, here, spread against the crisp white linen he could not help but think how dull and lifeless it looked. It was a simple shade of red. Boring. There were no natural highlights of spun gold woven between fiery auburn curls and he hated it. He hated her. This breathing woman who he would take tonight to keep his sanity without even bothering to remember her name.

He hated this flesh for her pale skin and similar freckles that lived on while _she_ was dead. He closed his eyes again, determined to purge himself of those vile thoughts. He was, as always trying to erase _her_ from inside his head. His mind raced through blurred images of sunlit days spent lazily by a black lake, silky red hair that slipped beautifully through his fingers and flowery scents that wafted enticingly around him. Soft kisses and breathy moans cascaded like warm sunlight inside of him and his chest became so heavy with happiness he thought he would burst from it. Then his head began to hurt, his frozen heart turned over in his chest reminding him he was not in the past. However his body hardened with those thoughts of _her_ spilling from his mind.

He bent his unruly head of messy, black hair towards the woman underneath his naked body and claimed her mouth with a forceful kiss. She made a pitiful sound beneath him as she arched her back into him. He wished she wouldn't make that dreadful noise. It was all wrong.

"Harry."

Tonight's lover called out to him but he did not hear her. He heard a softer, huskier voice with a slight lilt to it. She called his name breathlessly and lovingly.

_'Ginny.'_

When Harry was satiated he immediately jumped off the bed he had been on moments ago. The young girl beneath him seemed upset. Her kiss swollen lips puckering up at him and the man called Harry could not suppress his irritation. She did not look cute or sexy sitting there naked with her hair tousled and bedroom blue eyes.

She looked like disgust. She made him feel disgusted with himself yet again. This woman reminded him that while he tried in vain to escape that wretched sixteen year old girl, by seeking pleasure in other witches, he kept failing. He tried to prove to himself that he was wrong about _her_, instead he kept proving that _she_ would remain with him forever. Even beneath thousands of enchanted walls.

The woman before him today was only just a temporary distraction. She was someone who's name he couldn't remember. She however, knew him. He bore a name that would not be forgotten for centuries to come.

Harry Potter. Britain's most Eligible wizard. Who did not know of Harry Bloody Potter; Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, defeater of the Dark Lord? His personal favourite though was "most seductive sorcerer in a century". Therefore with such prominent titles it was never a task of any sorts to find a willing woman to try and break through his insatiable need. And he much preferred those titles to the ones his friends and families insisted on dealing him. Heartbroken, grieving or sad. He was not some tragic hero that needed to be coddled.

Harry shook his head lightly, his stronger will binding the conscience it called disgust in darkness while he dressed himself lazily.

"Listen love, it's been fun but I have to go. You know, lots of dark wizards to catch." He smirked at her as she simpered. Witches all over the country loved seeing him as a tragic hero though and if that made his leaving them after a quick shag easier then he would use it for all it was worth.

"Will I see you again?"

Harry cringed at her whiny tone but he steeled himself to turn around and smile at her, giving her the answer he had given countless others who had never seen him twice. "Of course darling, owl me."

He gave her a final wink before leaving the cosy room of The Sleeping Dragon. He had paid for it for an entire night. She could stay as long as she liked. He was going home to shower and sleep.

* * *

"Mum's having dinner at the Burrow tonight you know." Ron Weasley started cautiously.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his best friend as he continued to complete his paperwork on his desk. "That's great mate."

"She asked to invite you." Ron informed Harry not dissuaded by his thoughtless attitude.

"Sorry Ron, loads of paperwork to finish." Harry flourished a hand at the mounds of files on his desk without looking up at Ron.

"You can take a break mate. Those reports aren't due till next week."

Harry was starting to loose his temper. Something that now happened quite easily and often with these pressuring ploys from his best friends. He hadn't spoken to Hermione in over a month since she had suggested he needed closure during their last conversation. He really didn't want to stop talking to Ron either. On the other hand it may give Harry the space he craved.

What was it with everyone and trying to get him to _"come to terms"_ with what had happened? It had been three fucking years. Of course he had come to terms with it all. He didn't walk around thinking that he'd come across her ghost like he had searched for Sirius after his Godfather had died years ago. He knew she was dead and he was over it.

Harry did not need to be coddled, or "surrounded by family and friends" or "supported as he went through these troubled times". And he most certainly did not need to _talk_. His insides clenched in revulsion at the word. He had lost loved ones since he had been one measly year old. He was now twenty one bloody years for heavens sake. He could handle it.

"Ron." Harry began calmly and he was pleased to see his best friend for over ten years look a little uncomfortable. "Your mother makes sure she comes over to Grimmauld Place once every week. She even brings over her cooking; enough for an army and ensures Kreacher is keeping the place clean. I am not starving. As you can see, I'm alive and well."

"Where were you last night then?" Ron suddenly looked brave again.

Harry wanted to reply with a scathing reply but decided against it. "Out."

"With a witch or fighting."

"Both." Harry replied easily.

He would not lie. They knew what he did and he was not ashamed of it. He wasn't a child anymore. Neither was he a boy given a man's destiny to fulfil. Harry had done all of that. He had saved the wizarding world from the darkest sorcerer of all time, he was still here picking up the blasted pieces and arresting bloody Death Eaters. Therefore he deserved do be left alone to his own devices now. It was finally his damn time. This was his life and his alone. He would live it the way he saw fit. He would take pleasure in which ever form and way he wished. He was sick of people making prophecies for _his_ destiny or trying to mould him into the ultimate sacrifice.

Why everyone felt like he was being rebellious or going down a dark path was beyond him. He had enough of being selfless old Harry. The old Harry got him dead loved ones. Selfless took away the only woman you loved before you even had the chance to tell her.

"Hermione's really distraught Harry. She's been crying non stop for weeks on end now."

"Hermione works in the same bloody building as us Ron. If she was so cut up about it then she could have just visited and apologised." Harry interrupted him. "Or she could have just minded her own damn business in the first place." Harry muttered under his breath.

Ron had heard him though and Harry received a disapproving frown. Ron could probably handle a lot of things, but disrespect against his beloved Hermione was not one of them. "Hermione doesn't feel like she was wrong. So she does not think that she needs to apologise for being honest to a friend."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron but ignored him. He did not want to get into it with Ron right now. His shoulders were stiff and his jaw was still aching. He was definitely going home for a drink and his bed after Ron took the hint and left him alone.

"You can't keep running from this Harry." Ron spoke again and this time Harry could hear the irritation in his friends voice.

Harry hid a smirk from Ron. He was wondering when the red head's temper would finally crack. Patience had never been Ron Weasley's strong suit. And in all honesty Harry was really touched that his best mate had shown him three years worth of it.

"I didn't think I was running Ron. I'm still her, aren't eye. Still -"

"Fuck Harry. Give it a rest won't you." Ron slammed his hands down hard on Harry's desk causing Harry to instinctively stand up. Harry drew his wand, instantly noticing the tremor of momentary fear in Ron's eyes.

Harry narrowed his emerald green ones at Ron before he lifted his wand at his office door. _"Muffliato."_ Harry whispered. He enjoyed the colour that tinged Ron's face.

This was why he had no intention of going back to the Burrow. Ever! Apart from not being able to go there knowing that _she _would never be there again; Harry could not handle _this_. This fear that he would hurt one of them suddenly. It was not unwarranted. Harry knew this from the last fight he had had at the Burrow. However having them treat him like a temperamental Hippogriff was something he refused to endure just so they could ease their consciences by having him with them.

"Harry you need to stop what you're doing before you've gone too far. Hermione and I can't keep making excuses for you."

"Then don't." Harry interjected swiftly. If they were unhappy about what he was doing then why didn't they just leave him the hell alone? _He_ was happy dammit.

Ron ignored him and continued. "We both miss our best friend. Our family misses you, Harry. And if Ginny -"

"Don't." Harry warned. Hearing her name was like a ghost walking through him. He felt like he was being plunged into icy water. The cold liquid seeping into his pores, freezing the heated blood that ran in his veins until he was dying from the pain. His mouth gasped for air but he couldn't breathe under water.

Ron paid him no heed and ploughed on bravely. "If Ginny were here, she'd be ashamed of you." Ron's nostrils flared, his face a maroon colour and Harry could tell he was no longer afraid. He was angry.

Harry growled violently as he swept his hand roughly across his desk. And they wondered why he didn't go to the Burrow. They kept bringing her up while he wanted to forget her. Forget she ever existed. He hated them for living without her so easily and he hated Hermione for not helping him bring her back or make him forget her. He hated Ron for being right.

Ron looked calmly back at his best friend as if Harry's outburst had proven his point. Unable to look at the hurt and disappointment on Ron's face Harry turned his back on Ron. He stared determinedly at his office window.

"The only way you can get over this mate is if you accept that she's gone and let her go naturally. You can't keep filling that hole inside of you with darkness. We'll be at Burrow from seven tonight." And with that Ron parted. The soft click of the closing door and Ron's words snapped the control on his destructive emotions.

Harry exhaled loudly before he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He grabbed his Auror robes and headed into the Atrium. He went into one of the empty grates and left the Ministry of Magic. He needed to release some tension after Ron's visit.

* * *

Blood rushed to his head as a fist pounded into his temple. His head swung violently to his right and the momentum of the blow made him sway on his bare feet. Harry bit back the pain and ignored the pounding in his skull that was most likely fractured now. He refused to acknowledge that breathing was becoming more difficult with his cracked ribs and rushed at his opponent. His own large fist connecting with a thick jaw.

He felt breaking bones beneath his knuckles. The crack of it resounded within his skull, resonating until it was the only sound he could hear. He continued, uncaring that he had probably knocked out his opponent. His eyes were clouded with a red glow. There was something relieving about the feel of bones breaking against your own bones. Beating your frustrations out on someone else was almost liberating. It was an easy escape.

The adrenaline in his body drowned out the cheering horde of watchers pressed against the steel cage as his vision withdrew into the black of his mind.

Suddenly the scene around him morphed and he was no longer in a dank underground room with hard concrete floors decorated in sweat and blood. He could see again, the blood red haze vanishing into his throbbing veins. It pumped into his chest until that was all he could hear. The heavy drumbeat of his racing heart.

_He was sitting in the rubble of the aftermath of Voldemort. Blood soaked his clothes but he didn't care. He held onto her lifeless form against his chest, rocking her tiny body as if she were a new born babe, her limbs flaying uselessly along her as he begged and pleaded for her to awaken. He didn't care that her grief stricken family were all round him trying to hold her one last time too. he didn't care that they were mourning her as well. _

_Ginny was dead._

_The woman he loved, the girl who's face he had seen when he had walked to his own death, the voice of her who had brought him back from that brink was gone. Why did he come back? He could have met her on the other side, he could have been with her and countless other lost, loved ones and yet he had come back. _

_All those nights on the run when he had missed her until he ached; when he had stared at her name on the Marauder's Map because he craved to have some sort of connection between them; when it had been only her beautiful face he had seen before he welcomed death he had not realised it was because he loved her. Only when he had seen her lying on the floor amongst the other dead had his love for her come crashing down on him, had he truly appreciated what she had meant to him and what he had lost. And how cold irony could be to rob him of her before he could even love her. He hated that she had left him. He hated her._

_Suddenly a black rage was welling inside of him, it was uncontrollable, his anger and hatred consuming him, burning inside of him until he couldn't control it any longer. _

_He screamed and it sounded raw and raging even to his own ears. He could feel his bitter emotions breaking from inside of him and swirling around him but he didn't care. They were not going to take her away from him. They were not going to. Not even death could cheat him this time. After everything he had been trough he did not deserve this!_

"Let go man. Let go."

"_Let go. Harry, let go." The voice had come to him from somewhere in the distance and he took in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he stared in disbelief at what he saw. _

"Ron?" Harry opened his eyes and a blinding light bulb swung in a hypnotising fashion above his head. The over bright glow piercing his sensitive eyes. Loud shouting and cheering flooded his ear drums making him flinch in pain. His stomach lurched and his body bent forward.

Harry heard the disgusted groans of the spectators as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the fighting mat he had been dragged onto. The huge bouncer who reminded him of Dudley handed him a towel and a bottle of water.

Harry took it gratefully and sipped some before throwing the rest of the icy liquid over his head. Harry removed the tested, plastic goggles that helped him see in a fight from around his head. He took in a deep breath as the water cooled his burning skin. Shaking his head he wiped his face with his hand and towel. Reluctantly he looked over, glad his vision was blurred without the improvisation of his glasses. His opponent, a huge chap who could pass as a Japanese, sumo wrestler was lying flat on his back. His face was bloody beyond even Harry's sad sight could recognise.

Harry had lost control. He had gone back to the day of the Final battle. When he had went to the Great Hall of Hogwarts after Voldemort had been defeated to find Ginny dead. Shaking his head Harry realised he had had to be pulled off his opponent.

"Is he ..." Harry trailed off.

"Nah, jus' knocked out cold. Yer better get goin' then." The burly man told Harry and he nodded putting on his goggles so he could make his way to the locker room.

When he was offered his winnings for the night he shook his head and told the man to pay for his opponents hospital bills as he always did. He was a wealthy wizard after all, Muggle money was nothing to him. The man he defeated tonight would definitely need it. Harry trusted Charles enough to know that the man would keep his word.

Harry enjoyed using his hands and physical strength in the underground fight clubs of London. He was not recognised and he did not get special preference here. Neither was he revered by anyone there. He was just an unknown bloke with demons to unleash. Harry had come across it right after the war.

While walking the dark streets of Muggle London one restless evening Harry had seen a fight break out. Instinct alone had spurred Harry into entering the fray with nothing but his courage, oblivious to the small crowd surrounding the fight. His first year in Auror training sharpening his fighting skills. Hand to hand combat was something that every first year needed to know.

Yet he was inexperienced and young. He had been pounded on badly. That was when Charles had picked him up and offered him a slip of paper.

"Got some guts on yer kid." He had told Harry.

Harry, grimacing with pain disagreed with the large man. He had been trying to break up a fight that had willing participants and people who found it entertaining.

But Harry could not deny that the rush of being involved in a physical fight was exciting. It made him feel alive again in a way that not even duelling other wizards had done. At first catching Death Eaters, the slime that had killed Ginny and Fred, Remus and Tonks and all the others made him feel purposeful. However the feeling of accomplishment had been waning for a while. None of the Death Eaters he had applied his Legilimency to had killed Ginny. They had found the man who had killed Fred, but no one who had been caught thus far had killed Ginny. The frustration of failing her and still not being able to avenge her haunted him day and night.

Muggle fighting helped him unleash that anger and pent up frustration in a way that nothing else could. Tonight however he started to feel disgusted by himself again. The blood on his hands were glowing and Harry gripped the basin in his bathroom.

He washed and washed his hands under the clean, running water but the blood wouldn't leave him. He pulled out his wand feeling sick suddenly. _"Tergeo."_ He mutter but the scarlet poison remained on his palms. _"Scourgify. Evanesco." _Still, nothing.

He looked up at the mirror on the wall in frustration but instead of seeing himself he saw Fred's mischievous grin before it turned into Tonks' pink hair and then Remus' sincere smile. Then there were her eyes.

"Why?" He asked her sadly. "Why are you haunting me. I wasn't on time. I failed you. I'm sorry." Harry choked out.

Ginny's face distorted as if his words angered her and she opened her mouth. But it was not words that emerged from her. Instead a red tongue hissed from her pretty, pink lips and blood oozed like tears from her brown eyes. Her hair blew back and her face began to prune before his eyes. Harry watched in horror as Ginny's skin wrinkled into her bones before she opened her mouth again. Her lipless mouth formed his name and two other words that pierced his heart. _'Save me.'_ But no sound was heard and it was worse than any cry for help Harry had ever heard. Then she turned into ash while he looked on helplessly.

"NO!" Harry screamed. He raised his hand towards the glass and smashed his fist into it.

He sank to the floor letting distant memories flood his brain. The black void inside of him was seeping into his veins. It pumped a bitter rage so profusely into his blood that his mind started to disintegrate inside his head. Distant sounds of master Harry could be heard before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

Harry lifted his heavy eyelids slowly as he tried to swallow. His mouth felt like it was full of sand. He tried to sit up but his body ached and so he swirled his head around slowly to loosen his tense muscles first.

"Harry." He heard Hermione's shriek before he could see her.

She gently placed his glasses on his nose and helped him sit up. Harry noticed her fingers were cold and shaky. A clear indication of when she was worried.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're alright." She said in a hoarse voice and Harry knew when he looked at her swollen, red eyes and pale skin that she had been crying.

Guilt assailed him as he reached for his side table. He was in St Mungos. He was no stranger to the place. He lifted the goblet of water to his mouth drinking heartily from it. All the while his eyes scanned the room. He was pleased to see it empty. Yet he knew without a shadow of doubt they'd all be here.

As if on cue Ron walked in. He stood still for a moment simply just looking at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face. Was that pity? Harry grit his teeth as he felt the anger that was constantly present within him for three years now rush up into his throat. Before he could speak bitter words of wrath though Mrs Weasley bustled into the room.

"Oh Harry dear, thank heavens you're alright." She cried as she came over to him. She brushed his hair away from his forehead and fluffed his pillows, fussing about unnecessarily. From her choked voice and heavy breathing it was obvious that she had been crying too.

Harry was more ashamed to see that she had lost a lot of weight since the last time he had seen her. Her red hair streaked with more silver strands now. He always avoided her when he knew she would be visiting Grimmauld Place. Her and the rest of the Weasley's for a long time now. Unable to face them after the deaths of Fred and Ginny and more so after his spectacular outbursts of anger. Harry felt more shame creep along his insides.

Like Hermione it was easy to avoid them by angrily blaming them for the distance that settled between them. That way he did not have to feel this unwelcomed guilt and there was no need to question his own behaviour and actions.

The only Weasley Harry could stomach now was George. Maybe it was because of the way George was grieving Fred that Harry could sit with the remaining Weasley twin for hours on end. They never spoke, they just drowned in their firewhisky, staring at Harry's fireplace or stacking shelves monotonously at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for hours until one of the two went home. Or maybe it was because misery loved company, he didn't know. He was just glad someone understood he didn't need to or wanted to _talk_.

How he hated that word. It seemed to be everyone's solution to his problems now. He was glad that not all of the the Weasley's had sought him out though. Only Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley persisted on seeing him.

Harry watched as Mr Weasley stood in the corner of the room staring at him intently. Arthur Weasley never pushed Harry to talk and maybe that's why Harry could look him in the eye. The patriarch was as always silent and understanding, his blue eyes clear to Harry. _'We'll be here unconditionally until you're ready.'_ That however was something that frustrated him about Mr Weasley. He did not know what the older wizard expected from him. He did not know what any of them wanted from him.

Before Harry could speak a Healer entered the room. A tall, old man with a white moustache and round glasses not unlike Harry's. His centre parted hair fell thick and full over his head but every single strand of it was white. Harry noticed he was wearing socks and sandals beneath his healer robes which looked like it had not been washed in weeks. It was stained with blood and something yellow Harry could not identify.

Unsure of this healer Harry moved more into his pillow and the old wizard gave him a knowing smile. "Ah Mr Potter. Do not be alarmed by my appearance. I was simply healing wounds the entire day before you came to us. In fact some of this blood is yours my dear boy."

Harry was not in the least reassured by this but offered a weak smile to Healer Brie before he let the old man work on him. Brie poked and prodded some sore joints but either than that Harry knew he was perfectly fine. The most he needed was probably a few healing charms and a blood replenishing potion.

He had procured a long list of injuries in his life to be able to diagnose himself by now. Generally after his fights he would heal himself or allow Kreacher to help for any out of reach places. He had not suffered any haunting niggles afterwards either. Of course he had let himself get a little drained emotionally tonight and his magic had over reacted back at home. Kreacher, acting on Ron's bidding most likely, must have floo-ed the Burrow when he had passed out. Harry made a mental note to forbid Kreacher to contact anyone in the future.

"Well everything seems to be in order here. All broken bones were repaired, his wounds were superficial, caused by hand, not magic. He'll be fine of course. We've given him a blood replenishing potion. Although he does desperately need some bed rest for a while. No strenuous -"

"I'm fine." Harry interjected through clenched teeth. He most certainly did not appreciate being spoken about as if he were a two year old.

"Mr Potter, are you a trained Healer?" The jovial look on Healer Brie was replaced by a very stern one that looked completely out of place on the man's good natured face. Something about the steely glint in his dark eyes made Harry swallow. This man could confine him to bed rest for a lot longer than a day or two. Robard's would never send an injured Auror on field assignments. The head Auror would demand bloody clearance from healer Brie first.

"No." Harry replied in reluctant annoyance.

Before the healer could continue however Mrs Weasley cut in. She had a blazing look in her eyes that made Harry's stomach turn over. It was the same look Ginny would wear when she was determined about something. One of the reasons he could never look at Molly Weasley was because of her brown eyes. The same as Ginny's.

"Don't worry Healer Brie, I will make sure he gets the rest he deserves. He's been left to his own devices for far too long now." Mrs Weasley glared at Harry and he had never been on the receiving end of one of those furious looks before; even though he had seen it in action many times over the years. He wisely shut his mouth and decided to go with whatever her plans were for the time being. At least until he could escape of course.

* * *

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling while the ghoul in the attic knocked at a few pipes. He hated being back at the Burrow. Ron had insisted that Harry sleep with him in his room and Harry had been too choked up to argue.

The Burrow looked exactly the same as it had three years ago. Nothing but possibly new picture frames or additional furniture had been added to it. It still smelled the same, homely and welcoming, yet it did not warm Harry's heart as it had always done before. It left him feeling cold and empty inside.

He wanted to run from the Burrow and he suspected his legs had made to move him when Ron's hand had held strongly onto his arm. He was about to shoot Ron a very nasty glare when the look died at the sight of his best friend's face.

Ron was pale and looked to be in pain, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Next to him Harry noticed Mrs Weasley and Hermione weren't holding back their own tears. Before he could help it his throat clogged up, burning as his eyes welled up behind his glasses. Harry lifted his head to blink the tears back as they threatened to spill.

His head span as memories raced through his mind's eye. Harry saw her run down towards him. Her red hair aflame behind her. She was tinier than he remembered. "Mummy", she called and his body shook as he realised he was seeing her when she was nothing but eleven years old the first summer he had come here.

Shaking his head to try and clear his mind Harry opened his eyes. He almost expected to see her racing down the steps now as if nothing had changed. Unable to help himself he turned towards the spiral staircase. When no one bounded down those old, rickety wooden steps his ice cold heart fell to the pits of his churning stomach, cracking into sharp shards that made his insides bleed.

He saw Hermione move to come towards him through the corner of his eye as a tear fell down his cheek unchecked. Ron placed a warning hand out to her and she sobbed aloud. Thankful for the space Harry continued to stare at the stairs before Ron pulled him along. He was grateful when Ron took charge because his body felt like it was not his own anymore, immobilised by memories. Ron opened the door for Harry and ushered him in.

"We all miss her too. There's not a day that goes by that we don't think about her. Or Fred. But you have to accept it. It's the first step to moving forward. You can't want to forget her, it will never happen. No one who knew her and loved her as much as we all did could ever forget her. But you're only dishonouring her memory by trying to erase her from your mind and punishing yourself like this, Harry." Ron sounded as if he had wanted to tell Harry this for a long while now but had only been waiting for the perfect moment to do so.

Harry could not bring himself to ask Ron the most important question of all. How? How did he ever accept that she was gone, and not completely forget her, without it tearing him up inside every day?

Harry was grateful that Ron hadn't said anything more after that but left him alone. He had refused to cry. He simply walked to his bed and sat heavily on it. He was thankful that he had been given a dreamless sleep potion and combined with a calming draught the lull of sleep pulled him into a dark well of temporary sanity.

Only Ron's soft footfalls hours later had awoken him moments ago. He felt Ron watch him for a while as he pretended to be asleep before snoring echoed in the dark room. After endless moments at staring into the darkness, when he knew he would not be able to fall asleep again Harry got up quietly. Reaching for his wand he made his way to the first floor.

Lighting his wand he found the door he was looking for. Slowly he turned the handle unsure of what possessed him to come here. He only knew that it was something he needed to do. Harry had always trusted his instincts and they had never steered him wrong before. When he entered the room he took in a deep breath and bravely lit up the lamps with his wand.

Light flooded the dark room at once and Harry took an involuntary step back at the sight that greeted him. He could have been back in Ginny's room years ago if he didn't no better. Nothing had changed. Everything from her bedding to the posters on her wall were the same. And it was obvious that Mrs Weasley kept Ginny's room clean. A part of him was angry that they were encouraging him to let her go when Ginny's room was being kept like a shrine.

"Hypocrites." Harry spun around at her voice. He was sure he had stopped breathing.

Ginny was standing by the window that overlooked the orchard. She had snorted the word at him and Harry was positive he would scream in joy for Ron or Mrs Weasley. But he wanted to keep her to himself for now. Excitement bubbled impatiently inside of him and he was sure he was floating towards her.

"Ginny?" Harry croaked as he rushed over towards the window. At his out stretched hand she instantly vanished like a wisp of smoke that had never been there in the first place. And Harry had to stop his fist in mid air from punching into the glass as he felt the pain of loosing her clutch at his insides all over again. After all these long years he was still desperately hoping for her to come back to him. If he told this to anyone while they _talked,_ how pathetic would he seem?

Turning his back on her window, as he did not want to remember their last kiss shared here on his seventeenth birthday four years ago, Harry went to her bed. There was a scarf folded neatly at the end of it and Harry picked it up. His mind started to reverberate as he closed his eyes. Images flashed uncontrollably behind his closed lids.

"_Come here, you." Ginny smiled knowingly at him before she unwrapped her scarf from around her own neck and threw it around Harry's. He had been sulking a little because he had seen her talking to a bloke in her year in between classes. Someone who had asked her to got to Hogsmead with him._

_Harry had been annoyed as everyone in the entire Hogwarts new that she was dating him. Apparently the stupid git had thought it had been just a rumour. Harry had went to her and placed his arm over her shoulder, resisting the urge to hex the boy before them. She had teased him incessantly that evening about nosing around her and eavesdropping on her conversations. No matter how much he had argued the point she had not believed him. She thought it was funny and cute that he was so jealous but he had not been happy that she had taken it so lightly. She made him crazy. _

"_Jealous prat." She smiled playfully at him before tugging both ends of her scarf forward. Harry allowed himself to be pulled to her, staring into her teasing eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his. With her tender kiss she had reassured him that he was the only one she wanted better than any words ever could._

_While they sat on the floor before the fire in the Gryffindor common room, her hair alight in the firelight and those bright brown eyes of hers sparkling happily, how could he do anything else but kiss her back._

Harry shook his head in the present as he lifted Ginny's scarf to his nose. Inhaling it he could still smell her flowery scent lingering within the material. All he could think was how much he missed that smell. How he had tried the day she had died to find her scent. Harry had literally sniffed through the odour of blood, burned flesh and smoky ruins to try and smell her one last time. He never did.

Yet here was a scarf she had worn years ago and he could smell her as if she had worn it only yesterday. Harry hadn't realised that he had sunk down to the floor on his knees. He bowed his head into his palms that still held onto her scarf, his hands pressed into the end of her bed and gave in to his emotions. He did something he had not done in three years.

He cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I don't normally post new stories while I have a work in progress because I like frequent updates and working on two stories at the same time can be too much. However, I've had this idea for quite a while now and my brain insists I work on it. So since I have the entire plot and all chapters outlined and I have loads of free time for the next week I decided to just go with it.

I'm very excited about this idea, so happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing Dead**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**IT** wasn't the soft, squelching footsteps on the damp grass on a still night, or the way the air shifted with the presence of another that Harry new someone was nearing him. It was simply the flowery scent that he would recognise anywhere swirling towards him like a tangible mist that had his shoulders stiffening.

"You shouldn't be here." He sighed, without turning around the look at her.

How could he; when he knew if he did he would want nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her with a passion that seemed only to exist within him when in her presence. He did not know what it was about Ginny Weasley that made him feel like he had a monster in his chest that only she could control. A part of him was glad his feelings had only turned into more than friendly affection for her of late. He was certain that he would not have been able to give her up had they spent years together.

"Neither should you." She told him simply and he could hear the exasperation in her voice when he still did not turn to look at her. "I can't sleep with you here. I'm scared you'll run off alone."

His jaw flexed but he still refused to look at her. She did not impose herself on his vision and it was one of the many, many things he liked about Ginny. She knew when he needed his space, when she should let him come to her and when she should tell him off for isolating himself. He wondered if even Ron and Hermione, the only others who knew him as well as Ginny did, could ever handle him the way she does.

"You know that I'm leaving soon." Harry told her honestly. He had never lied to her and he never would. She knew this and if he could not answer her truthfully then he would tell her so. But he would never lie.

"I know." She said in a small voice. "Although then I'll be comforted knowing Ron and Hermione are with you. That you're not alone." He could hear her hesitation in that moment of silence but waited for her to continue. "That's why I had to come and see you tonight." She sounded almost unsure of being there, as if she were convincing herself of something and curiosity spiked at Harry's senses.

After Ginny had outgrown her crush on him she had been nothing but confident in his presence. Vibrant and humorous, witty and charming and he had been slowly enraptured by the real person hiding behind her shyness. He knew he was being a coward by not looking at her but he couldn't bear it. For even though she had accepted their break up he could see the hurt she tried to hide behind those amber jewels of hers. And he hated knowing that he was the reason for her pain and suffering. Unable to resist with her being this close to him and them being alone Harry strengthened his resolve.

Something within him told Harry this was the last night he would be at the Burrow. That was why he was standing outside in the middle of the night, taking in the familiar surroundings of the only other place besides Hogwarts that he had ever felt at home. So he turned around to face her with a heavy heart because he knew from the taste of home cooked meals, the smell of dewy grass and the sounds of peace and calm only interrupted by cackling chicken and grunting pigs; it was her that he'd miss the most.

What he saw before him made his heart fall like lead into his stomach. Nervousness fluttered in his tummy as it tried unsuccessfully to fly the dead weight back to his chest.

Ginny stood before him, a deep red blanket of wool held around her body. It seemed to be the only thing covering herself. Harry could see her pale shoulders bare where the blanket rested on her bosom and the curve of her calves that was not covered in clothing. Her tiny feet had no shoes on, her toenails charmed to glitter prettily. Harry trailed his eyes back up to her face and saw her hair looked tangled as if she had ran her hands through it many times.

"What are you doing?" His voice was hoarse betraying the fact that his seventeen year old body reacted to the sight of her. She looked breathtaking against the darkness of night bathed in the glow of the pearly moonlight that peeked between dark clouds. Harry knew that even if Fleur Delacour was standing completely naked next to Ginny right now he would not be able to take his eyes of the red head.

As if she had read some semblance of his thoughts Ginny moved her hands away from her chest more confidently and let the red blanket fall to the ground around her small feet. As Harry had suspected she was completely naked under the blanket. Yet she did not cower in shyness or modesty before him. She just stood there like a woman of the world looking to seduce him to his knees entirely. He was sure it was working too.

It was Ginny's calm attitude and the determined glint in her eyes, her fair skin free from any tinge of a blush that had Harry bravely drink in the sight of her. He took confidence from her and did not shy away from her naked self. He knew from the past five months they spent at school that she was no longer a young girl. Her body developing into what could only be described as womanly.

Although none of the innocent touching and raging hormone filled curiosity had prepared Harry for what he was currently looking at. Ginny's body was clearly filling out as she approached sixteen. Her breasts were plump and fuller, like they would fit in the palm of his hands perfectly. His hands clenched into fists at the thought.

Her tummy was flat but her hips flared out in a way that made him want to grip each curve and pull her against him. He felt his nails dig into the flesh of his palms.

Her legs were smooth and shapely and Harry wanted them to wrap around his waist as he …. Harry stamped down on that image as his body hardened at the thought.

He may have been a seventeen year old boy who's body demanded he fulfil his unruly fantasies, especially when the girl who had starred in all his naughty dreams for over a year now was standing stark naked before him. With not a stitch of cloth covering her virtue, not even a flimsy pair of panties, but he knew he would not. Because this was Ginny Weasley.

Harry did not want to take her because it would be the worst way to repay her family for the endless kindness and support they had always given him. Neither was it because just today when she had kissed him for his birthday, the best birthday gift he had ever received, he had later promised her youngest brother he would stay away from her.

It was because of _her_. Her alone. He cared for Ginny way too much to take what she was offering and then walk away from her without the possibility of returning. No, when he slept with Ginny Weasley it would be because he could do it again and again. It would be because they were both ready and he could love her.

Harry's mind spun at the sentiment yet his instinct was dead set in this notion. He always trusted his instinct. The aptitude had saved his life and the lives of others on numerous of occasions. After all the years of knowing Ginny, of the last five months they had spent together he knew that if they had more time with each other then he would find himself helplessly falling in love with her.

"Harry, I want this. Kissing you today made me realise that an interrupted snog isn't all I want you to leave with. If you can't take me with you, then Harry take a part of me."

"Stop." He demanded harshly. He was angry that she was offering a pure, precious gift to him when he could not even promise her he would come back to treasure it. Treasure her.

"No." She told him defiantly, taking a step towards him. She grabbed onto the front of his shirt, clinging onto it as she moulded her body against his.

He closed his eyes shut tightly as he felt her soft curves pressing into the lean bones of his body. He didn't dare touch her for doing so would cause his self resistance to crumble. A growl involuntary ripped from his throat as she pressed her soft lips to his.

What he wouldn't give to be someone else in that instant. To be anyone in the world beside Harry Potter so he could indulge in his one weakness. Ginny. However some part of his mind ridiculed that idea. If he was not Harry Potter then Ginny would never like him.

_'No.'_ He told himself. That may have been true three years ago, but not now. Not today and not for the last three years. Ginny had become his friend, she knew him and understood him in a way that no one else did. Even if he had been some ordinary teenager Ginny would care for him. As if answering his doubts she spoke.

"Harry please, just for tonight be someone else besides Harry Potter the Chosen One. Please, be Harry, just Harry – for me."

He inhaled sharply. Only three people in the world knew he was the Chosen One and one was dead. The other two were not here with him tonight. Yet Ginny said it with such confidence and sincerity that he knew her words were more than trivial speculation or hope. Hers were raging with confidence. Not because he was the boy who lived, but because she had that much faith in him. Something swelled within him and Harry gave in to her.

He pulled her to him, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms as he kissed her with every being of him. He poured what he would not say to her in words and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue danced inside with her own. She tasted like completion and happiness and he wanted to drink from that well she represented forever.

As he felt when she had kissed him in her room earlier, he wanted her, all of her. His hands caressed her smooth skin, his fingers dipping in each indentation of her spine as they found their way to her long hair. She shivered, not from the cold night air he knew. He wanted to take her away with him. Elope, hide, run. Harry wanted desperately for it to be only them in the world. But he knew with all his heart that neither he nor she would forgive him for that. They expected nothing more or less from him than to do what he had been destined to do.

As thunder rolled around them and lighting flashed in the distance Harry pushed Ginny away from him gently. He heard her groan of displeasure but her eyes remained closed. He watched her face, taking in the sight of her arched eyebrows and small forehead, her button nose flecked with tiny freckles that he had only recently become so partial to. He took in her rosebud mouth, so pink and lush and desirable. Harry memorised the soft contours of Ginny's face.

"I won't." He told her softly so she was in no doubt to his meaning. He could, he wanted to. Merlin knew he wanted to. But he wouldn't. Not to her. Because as much as he was denying this for her, it was for him as well. If he gave in to her, to him, he would not leave her. He knew this as surely as he knew Voldemort wanted him dead.

He watched as her faced crinkled in pain before she opened her big, bold eyes. She stared searchingly into his eyes and nodded. But his heart clenched in pain as he saw the swirls of hurt shimmer there before she hid them behind a false smile. She nodded again before she took in a deep breath.

Thousands of images flashed before Harry. A conversation in the Hogwarts library that left them running and laughing from Madame Pince, the way their eyes met when they silently laughed at something only they found funny in a group of others. His jealousy at seeing her with Dean. That smile she smiled only for him, lighting his heart as if it were an everlasting candle that spread light and joy inside of him. Two months of watching her with someone else and another few months of uncertainty before he had just kissed her after a Quidditch match, finally followed by the months of bliss she had given him.

He sighed inwardly. Harry would never ask her to wait for him, but his heart begged him to do so for he needed to hear those words so desperately.

As he walked around Ginny he saw her shoulders shake as she held back a sob and Harry felt the back of his eyes sting. Fuck, this was hard. He piked up the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders. She took the ends from him and held it tightly in her fists, close to her heaving chest. He covered her hands with his and pulled her against him. Inhaling the precious scent of her Harry turned her around to face him.

He cupped both her cheeks in his hands and lifted her face. Her eyes were full of tears but not one spilled over. "Look at me Gin." He told her and she stared at him bravely. "When we do this, it won't be for one night from rashness because we're in the middle of a fucking a war. It'll be forever."

He did not want to give her false hope but he wanted her to know what he felt for and how much she meant to him. She nodded again and then pressed her lips to his just as the first drops of rain landed on her cheeks. Harry lifted her to him and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Promise me you will try to come back Harry. That if you can, you will come back to me." She whispered in such a broken voice he felt the rain burn into him like it was acid.

"I promise." He whispered and he knew that he meant it with all his heart and soul.

She smiled at him, the first genuine smile she had given him in days and Harry felt his spirits soar. He felt hope blooming inside of him and he knew that he would do everything in his power to come back to her. "Then I'll wait till eternity for you Harry."

Those words curled around his heart like a protective band of hope and courage and Harry wanted to find those damn Horcruxes immediately. Because the sooner he destroyed Voldemort the quicker he could be home to Ginny.

Rain poured down from the sky and Harry took a step back from Ginny. Before he could offer her his hand however thunder rumbled in the distance and Ginny started moving away from him. Harry frowned at her as she looked down uncertainly at her feet.

Ginny was not stepping back voluntarily, her bare feet dragging against the grass outside as if on its own accord. "Harry." Ginny called in fear as she reached out to him while one hand clutched the blanket safely against her.

Before Harry could mover however he felt hands grab onto his arms and hold him away from Ginny. He made to jerk away from his captors but all he could hear was Bellatrix Lestrange's shrilly laughter in his ears as the rain poured down against him.

"_No. Ginny!"_ Harry screamed. He wanted to scream for help but Bellatrix squeezed at his throat. Nothing was voiced from his mouth except gurgled spit.

"You didn't want her Harry. She was whoring herself out to you so willingly and you didn't want her. Greyback there, he'd never turn down willing flesh, Harry." Bellatrix cooed into his ear and her voice sent icy dread down his spine.

Bellatrix dropped him to the ground before she kicked him in the stomach. His wand was taken from him as rain pelted his body like lashes from a thick whip. Ginny screamed a most dreadful noise that chilled him to the bone worse than the cold night had and he wondered where the rest of the Weasleys were. Why could no one else hear her screaming like that? Harry tried to crawl towards Ginny but he kept getting kicked by Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. His face was ground into the dirt by Lucius as Bellatrix cackled behind him and Harry lifted his hand towards Ginny. Too late could he see her naked body mauled so maliciously that Harry struggled to keep his stomach from roiling.

"No." He whispered. "No."

Fenrir Greyback knelt over Ginny's body as her deathly pale face looked at Harry, her eyes wide and unseeing as she lay there. Dead. Greyback threw his head back and cackled at the half moon, blood dripping from his fangs as he chewed hungrily at a piece of Ginny's flesh.

"_No!"_ Harry screamed this time.

Hatred and loss pooled inside of him, sparking from his flesh and skin in black waves that gushed out of him. He snarled viciously as he heard Bellatrix's raw screams of agony while she begged him for mercy.

"Harry, please. Please stop it."

Only those weren't Bellatrix's screams.

Harry's torso shot up. His chest was heaving and his throat burned as if he had drunk poison. He looked around the unfamiliar room and immediately rolled of the bed.

The woman he had slept with tonight was floating above the matress by invisible threads as dark magic lashed against her skin. Cuts and gashes squirted blood against the white sheets. Shaking, Harry closed his eyes as he breathed calm into him.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Nightmare. It was just a nightmare. He told himself.

Harry reminded himself that it had only been a dream. When the rain had started to fall on them he had given his hand to Ginny. She had taken it, trustingly and they had ran back inside the Burrow. They had laughed at being caught in the rain and Harry felt his heart lighten, that even in those deadly times they could laugh together. He had made to kiss her and send her back to her room when she had shook her head at him. Leading him to Percy's old room he had spent the first night ever with Ginny sleeping in his arms. Unbelievably it had been the first and last night he could remember that he did not have a single nightmare without a dreamless sleep potion. The first time he had also broken a promise ever. Harry comforted himself with the fact that Ron would not mind today.

When he opened his eyes the girl whose name he could not remember was back on the bed. She had passed out from the strain of all the dark magic he had unwittingly used against her. Harry cursed himself for falling asleep with the witch. This was the first time it had happened in almost three years.

Harry quickly healed the battered body on the bed, cleaned the sheets again and then climbed over the unconscious witch. He concentrated his wand on her, delivering some of his magic into her so she would awake quickly. While she was still disorientated Harry delved into her mind instantly, planting a fake memory in place of the one she had just experienced. She was better of without the real one. Then he convinced her mind to lull her body into a peaceful sleep again.

He closed his eyes to calm himself for a moment when he immediately opened them again. Images of Ginny were burned into his retinas. He was ashamed to feel tears against his cold skin. Harry looked down at the red haired woman he was kneeling over. He immediately jerked off the bed as his position reminded him of Greyback and Ginny.

Right away the all too familiar scents of disgust rose within him and Harry reached for the water goblet on the night stand to wash away the horrid taste in his mouth. He got up quietly so as not to disturb the witch he had laid with. What was her name? Madeline, Gwendyline? He didn't know.

Harry dressed quickly and walked out of the room in the Sleeping Dragon. He did not look back once at the witch he left behind yet he remembered spending minutes staring at Ginny's sleeping form before he had forced himself to leave her that morning. It had been the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, the day he had been forced to leave her on the hunt for the Horcruxes.

Harry sighed as he walked out the inn. He let the cool air blow away the remnants of his nightmare before disapparating outside of Grimmauld Place. He cursed his stupidity for falling asleep with a witch when his frustrations did not have the regular release of fighting now. Ever since his night at the Burrow he had made a concerted effort to compromise with Ron and Hermione more.

His night at the Burrow had actually been just what he had needed, although he would never tell Hermione that, and he was trying to deal with the past. However he had promised Ron and Hermione he would not visit the fight clubs for some time. They had agreed that if Harry still felt the urge after three months of abstinence then they would not try to convince him against it again. Hermione thought it was like smoking, it was just a habit that strong will could kick. Trying to mend his relationships with the only friends and family he had, Harry had agreed.

Neither had tried to talk him out of sleeping with different witches every week, but Hermione had tried to set him up with a witch she worked with. Eleanor had been a charming and smart female but Harry thought she was a bit to stiff for him. She was more like Hermione and he expected that Hermione would know him better than that. He sighed as he realised that maybe he should at least try with Eleanor. She definitely did not seem like the type who would jump into bed with him on their first date. The only way Harry could actually get to know someone was if they talked. Witches who slept with him easily because he was Harry Potter, never seemed worthy to talk to. After all, he could remember Eleanor's name at least.

With a wry smile Harry undressed and slipped into the comfort of his own bed. There was another witch he needed to see soon. Someone who could be dangerous and potentially curse him into oblivion but he needed to do it. He had shirked his responsibilities for far too long now.

* * *

A dark flash of green light streamed towards him and he waved his wand so that an overturned table nearby shielded him from the killing curse.

Harry shot a stunner at the Death Eater he was trying to capture before crouching low behind a broken pillar. He tried not to lean too heavily against the pillar as he was sure too much of weight would topple the blasted thing over and give away his hiding place.

He crouched backwards on bent knees into another room. The old Muggle house was being blown to smithereens and he did not wish the same fate for himself. His back met another back as he stood slowly.

"Did they tell us that we'd find close to fifteen fucking Death Eaters here?" Ron complained as he shot out a curse behind the wall.

"I've sent for back up." Harry told him as he hoped his stag would be received quickly by Robards back at the Ministry.

"Where's Conner and O'Brien?" Ron asked in irritation.

Harry shrugged. "No fucking idea. We were ambushed as soon as we came in. Those two split up."

Ron nodded. "Couldn't have given us a more useless duo."

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Ron always seemed to make missions much more bearable. Harry could handle his injuries, he could not handle boredom or monotony. Harry's arm was bleeding and he used a shield charm that Ron was reinforcing so he could mutter a quick healing charm at his biceps. He rolled his shoulder and circled his arm to flex his strained muscles before loud cracks were heard.

"No." Harry muttered as he and Ron turned to look at each other again. They nodded as they heard the flurry of movement on the other side of the wall they had been taking cover behind. They knew what that sound meant. _The Force_. "Fuck." Harry shouted as he moved back into the entrance hall.

He saw five figures dressed in full black robes, red masks hiding their faces and a blazing red 'F' on the right side of their chests and the back of their robes. Harry grit his teeth as he watched The Force stun the Death Eaters that were attempting to flee while creating portkeys so the villains who were willing to leave with them could escape.

"Great, that's all we needed." Ron screamed.

Harry nodded but made his way out with Ron. They joined the fray as they knew by now none of The Force members would hurt them. Yet they would fight each other for the remaining Death Eaters. Harry noticed only about seven Death Eaters remained. They chose to try and take out Ron and Harry with the help of The Force and hopefully then escape the notorious group too.

Harry strengthened the shield charm around Ron and watched as the hopeless Death Eaters started to scatter. Three Force members chased after them while two stood to stare at Harry and Ron.

Having no other option, Harry dropped the shield charm as he and Ron battled with the two remaining Force members one on one. Harry noticed that the small Force member he was battling with was lithe and agile. He dodged Harry's blasts easily if he could not cast a shield charm quickly enough. He was also able to throw well aimed hexes at Harry from very defensive positions. Harry watched in amusement as the Force member sent a flurry of quick spells at him. He was busy trying to ricochet some of the spells that managed to penetrate his hastily cast shield when he felt the air behind him move.

His body tensed as an all to familiar scent assailed his nose. Was that flowers he was smelling? Years of Muggle fighting however had honed his instincts to almost perfection. Harry ducked down before his opponent could wrap their arm around his neck and turned around quickly to aim a roundhouse kick at the Force member. Harry watched as the masked being jumped neatly in the air to avoid being kicked before he launched a quick punch at Harry. Harry swayed to his right as he caught the end of the black robe making to pull them towards him.

However the Force member twirled around gracefully and shook his hands behind him. The black robe slipped off his small shoulders and Harry frowned. Harry's gaze raked over the figure before him. Rounded bottom, hourglass hips and full chest moulded against black Lycra. It was definitely a her. That explained her feminine movements. A her with a flowery scent. Her hair was covered behind the red materiel she used to mask her face. She held her wand directly in his face.

Shocked Harry stood before her as well. He was about to shout a quick disarming spell when the chandelier above them rattled ominously. Upstairs it was obvious that the remaining Death Eaters were fighting off the other Force members. Instinct kicked in and Harry ran at the woman he had been duelling with.

He just managed to pin her against the wall when the chandelier fell behind him. He shielded her while ducking his head in the crook of her neck, glass splintering behind them. She gasped and her scent intoxicated him. Before Harry could move every never ending was aware of how close he was pressed against this woman. Her curves seemed to melt into him as if she were apart of him and not a separate being.

She clutched onto his shoulders with tiny hands as his own fingers scraped the wall she was pressed against, curling as his hands clenching into fists. The walls around them trembled as his mind began to withdraw into darkness. _'Fuck. No. Not now.'_ Harry thought as images flashed before him.

_Harry grabbed her arm spinning her around in the process and pressing her against the wall. Her chest was heaving, her breasts brushing against his as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. _

"_You cheated." She scolded in disbelief. "You're supposed to be noble and selfless."_

_Harry chuckled into her neck and he felt her shiver against him. Taking advantage of the situation he placed an open mouthed kiss in the hollow above her collar bone. He could taste the light sheen of perspiration and vanilla on her skin and he pushed himself closer against her. She shivered delectably against him and parted her legs so he could nestle between her more comfortably while he kissed his way up her neck finding her racing pulse point. Her soft curves moulded against his as if she were melting into him. Soon their lips met in a frenzy of emotions and desire so strong that no teenagers should normally feel. When their tongues clashed he no longer felt like they were two separate individuals._

Harry jerked his mind out of the past when a loud crash sounded near him. He turned his head around, keeping the woman against him protectively pinned to the wall. He saw that the entire ceiling had fallen in. Bodies were rising from the rubble with spells being shot in all directions but Harry found himself unable to move. Where was Ron?

He was about to look for his partner when a black robe came into view. He heard the woman before him shout a loud 'no' but the tall figure behind him cast a jet of red light he couldn't shield himself against fast enough. The last thing he heard was the familiar lilt to a voice before he was stunned.

* * *

"You let seven Death Eaters escape from right under your noses." Robards bellowed as Harry, Ron Conner and O'Brien stood battered and bruised before him. "What a load of rubbish this is."

"Sir, we were outnumbered." Ron muttered. He did not want to sell his fellow Auror's out by saying that Conner and O'Brien had been taken out before they even reached the fray.

"Improvise Weasley." Robards shouted. "Why did you not place anti apparition jinxes and protective enchantments around the building while you waited for back up to arrive?"

"We did sir." Ron said.

"Then how the hell did all the other Death Eaters, except two, get free?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a dark look before they looked over at Robards' furious mug.

"The Force." O'Brien slurred through his blood clogged mouth with more than four teeth missing.

Conner reached into his torn and tattered robes placing the red 'F' The Force left behind after every interception on Robards' desk. Harry flinched as he saw that Conner's fingers were bent in odd angles.

"Fuck." Was all Robards could shout as he slammed his fists into his desks. "I want a full report on my desk before you four leave. Written in exact detail, not leaving a single fucking minute out. Get out."

"Prat." Ron muttered as he and Harry made their way to their own offices. O'Brien and Conner went to St. Mungos first.

Harry's thoughts raced as he thought about the day. The Force were a group of unidentified beings who interrupted Auror missions. They had been in operation for the last two years intercepting the Aurors and capturing Death Eaters for themselves. Why, was still the million galleon question.

No one knew of their intentions as they did not make any demands on the Ministry. As yet. At first of course they had suspected The Force was a band of rogue Death Eaters saving their own kind. Later it became apparent that this could not be the truth. The Force members could not be Voldemort supporters because they had never hurt an Auror with the intention to harm. While they may stun, hex, jinx or bind the Aurors not one had been killed by a Force member. They normally came in threes or fives, once or twice Harry had heard of seven during more complex missions which involved stronger Death Eaters.

He didn't understand them. They were obviously not evil but why would they save the Death Eaters. It wasn't to set them free because none so far had been sighted causing havoc after being captured by the Force. Some Death Eaters went willingly, choosing the unknown over knowing they would be shut up in Azkaban with the Dementors before trial if apprehended by the Aurors. And they knew that a fair trial that worked against them would result in the Dementors kiss. Some chose to fight the Aurors of with the Force members, which obviously disadvantaged the Aurors, before taking on the Force members not wanting to give in.

"Why the bastards don't just give in I don't understand." Ron groaned. "I mean they didn't fight at the final battle, choosing to run like pansies and now they still want to Muggle hunt and cause destruction.

The world was far from being safe. Three years on and mass numbers of Voldemort's supporters were choosing to cause trouble. Harry guessed they figured if they were going to go down they would rather go down fighting. They also believed in Voldemort's tyranny, like Muggles should bow to wizards and magical blood should be kept pure. Death Eaters knew that they would not be left alone. They knew as long as Harry Potter drew breath, he would hunt them down and bring them to justice. The Death Eaters were certain of what awaited them at the Ministry with Kingsley as Minister and Harry Potter in the Auror department.

Harry couldn't think of who would benefit from capturing Death Eaters. He thought back to the first time the Force had intervened.

They had shocked the Aurors with there presence as they had broken through masterful anti-apparation spells and powerful wards. They stunned as many Aurors and Death Eaters as they could. The Force immediately started turning large objects they could find in the rubble into portkeys to transfer Death Eaters away from the scene. Before they could be apprehended they had made a clean break for it. It was suspicious because they were obviously very skilled wizards and witches. What they were after though, no one knew.

A red message was left emblazoned on a wall. A large 'F' with the words: _'The force will return them to you when we're ready. We mean you no harm.'_

No one knew what to make of it as not one of the Force members had yet to be caught. They were very skilled and they seemed to be extremely loyal to each other. Harry had watched once as a Force member called of a particularly nasty mission when one of them had been badly injured. The member who could have been the leader called of his troupe without a care that they had been leaving behind some very powerful Death Eaters. Harry could not imagine Death Eaters showing fellow maniacs that much of consideration.

As Harry and Ron reached the temporary holding cells in the DMLE Harry found the two Death Eaters they had managed to send back to the Ministry. He still hated the fact that six of the bastards had managed to evade capture and seven were taken by the Force.

Harry picked up the thin wizard by the scruff of his neck and he hovered a few inches above the grimy floor. Harry scowled intimidatingly at the Death Eater's bad breath before his other hand held the wizards face in a strong grip.

"_Legilimens." _Harry muttered as he invaded the mind of the Death Eater.

After minutes of sifting through the worthless thoughts of carnage and stupidity he dropped the wizard unceremoniously before picking up the other Death Eater. This one seemed to have fairly decent Occlumency skills but Harry's mind was too sharp for that. After watching horrid games of Muggle torture and a few bases that housed other Death Eaters Harry gripped the man's throat.

Harry squeezed at the Death Eater's wind pipe as his magic crackled around him like an aura of vibrant hatred.

"Harry." Ron called out as he placed a strong hand on Harry's shoulder.

Still feeling the rage swelling dangerously inside of him Harry shook off Ron's hand and rolled his neck around his stiff shoulders. However he calmed down reasonably and focused on the fearful, purple face of the Death Eater. Harry looked at the wizard with utter disgust and hatred before he flung the Death Eater against the wall. Ron flinched as the man's head smacked against the cell before he slid to the floor, blood streaming down his skull.

Ron wisely kept his mouth shut while Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before walking out of the temporary holding cell. Ron kept a close eye on Harry. He knew that Harry had made a lot of progress in the last couple of weeks but that did not mean he was still in full control of his power. Yet the only person who could put a stopper on all that rage and hatred was Harry. So Ron decided to change tactics. "Find anything useful?" He asked.

"A bit. None of them knew anything about the Force that we don't. Neither of them had contacted the Force though. However the last one did have some interesting information on other Death Eater hide outs. We'll have to react fast though, I'm sure the Death Eaters the Force captured would have the same information by now."

Ron nodded. "It couldn't have been anyone here Harry, this was a check up remember. How did they know where to come? The only people involved were Robards, you and me. And it was us that got the tip off. We told Robards only moments before we left. Even if he's the leak we didn't tell him the location and he was fine with that."

Harry nodded at Ron as he pondered this. "They were called." Harry said wisely.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. But how did the Death Eaters manage to call the Force without us being aware of it? Patronuses?"

"Possible." Harry thought aloud. "Or the Force members could be Death Eaters."

"Harry, Death Eaters would never leave us alive though. Look at today, that one had a clear shot at killing you but only stunned you. You're Harry Potter mate, which Death Eater wouldn't want to boast about killing you and taking up Voldy's old spot?"

Harry could only nod at this again. "I know. It just doesn't make sense. Nothing about them fucking makes sense. How they break through some of my wards so easily is even more fucking annoying."

Harry was thinking about the woman he had had pinned against the wall today. Her bloody scent had aroused memories of Ginny in the middle of a mission and he had been stunned because of that. He was glad only Ron had been there to witness it and had covered for him during the report with Robards.

"Err, Harry. What happened back there? I was duelling this guy and he was pretty good. Fast too. He managed to apparate behind me and elbowed me in the back. He incarcerated me before I could even pick up my wand."

"Are you sure it was a guy?" Harry asked and Ron frowned.

"Yeah." Ron shook his head. "He grunted when he knocked me off my feet. He definitely sounded male. And he was wearing a wizards cologne."

This gave Harry's suspicions more clarity. Although from what he had felt he was pretty damn sure she had been a witch. "Mine was female." Harry confided.

"Really." Harry heard the surprise in Ron's voice. "She had given you a go then, didn't she." Ron joked.

"Yeah." Harry admitted appreciatively. "Yeah, she did."

"_You're too afraid to attack me." Harry bellowed at her. _

"_Of course I am. You know I'm powerful, Harry." She smirked at him. "If I hit you with all my power I could harm you." _

_Harry rolled his eyes. "You challenged me to a duel, Ginny. I expect you to give it your all." He wanted to fight Ginny fairly. The prospect excited him more than it scared or worried him. He did not like that she was holding back on him. "If a Death Eater was using my face to lure you into not attacking him are you going to be weak and be fooled by that?" He asked her._

_She narrowed her eyes at him before pointing her wand more forcefully at him. Harry smirked as he held his wand at the ready too. _

"_Ready?" He asked her._

_Her reply was a stunning flash of yellow light that Harry quickly manipulated aside. He was thankful that he had done so as he watched the spell fly at the wall and create a small crater in the stone. Thankfully the room of requirement they had chosen was equipped to rebuild itself after any duelling damage done inside of it. _

_Harry was so engrossed at looking at Ginny's wand work that he barely had time to cast a shield charm as she advanced on him. He was placed on the offensive as flurries of light burst purposefully at him. He managed to deflect a charm cleverly as it rebounded off the wall. Quickly he closed his eyes as he requested the room to bounce the magic back at Ginny. _

_She was quick and agile though. Her Quidditch skills making her lithe, her petite frame dodging the spell easily. She did not have the time to react however as Harry grabbed her arm, spinning her around in the process and placing her against the wall. Her chest was heaving, her breasts brushing against his as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. _

"_You cheated." She scolded in disbelief. "You're supposed to be noble and selfless."_

_Harry chuckled into her neck and he felt her shudder against him. Taking advantage of the situation he placed an open mouthed kiss on the hollow above her collar bone. He could taste the light sheen of perspiration and vanilla on her skin and he pushed himself closer against her. She shivered delectably against him and parted her legs so he could nestle between her more comfortably while he kissed his way up to her racing pulse point. Her soft curves moulded against his as if she were melting into him. Soon their lips met in a frenzy of emotions and desire so strong that no teenagers should normally feel. When their tongues clashed he no longer felt like they were two separate individuals._

_Ginny tangled her fingers in his hair holding his mouth greedily to hers. They kissed deeply, feeding of their exertion as if it were an aphrodisiac to their natural, potent chemistry. Their tongues duelled for dominance as they had battled magically moments ago. When they broke apart to gasp lungfuls of air desperately Harry could only bury his head in her hair as she sighed against him. _

_He was sixteen years old after all. His urges were normal. Yet he could feel that Ginny wasn't ready. She wanted him as much as he wanted her but now was not the time to indulge in those wants. She arched against him and he rubbed himself against her while he tried to calm his breathing, his fingers still playing with the bare skin of her midriff beneath her clothes. _

"_It would have been too embarrassing if Harry Potter's girlfriend beat him in a duel. Think of what Voldemort would say?" Harry grinned as he could literally feel her roll her eyes at him._

_She had challenged him to a duel while they had been having supper in the Great Hall that evening. They had been daring each other to do silly things all week and Harry found their own form of competitive flirting exhilarating. And the rewards after, very much worth while. Her eyes had lit up when she had challenged him and although he did not want to be a victim of her infamously good bat bogey hex he wanted to spend time doing more fun things with Ginny. _

"_Is that so?" Ginny exclaimed thoughtfully. "You have to admit though, I did give you a good go though, didn't I?"_

_He smiled broadly down at her, his chest swelling with unmistakable pride that she was his girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah you did." _

_Smiling at his compliment happily she pulled his lips down to hers again. All he could think of was he could spend hours kissing her like that. _

* * *

He complimented his team on a job well done. He knew they were almost there. There weren't many Death Eaters left and the one _she_ wanted was in their sights. Soon he would be ready to make his mark in the world and take his rightful place amongst them once again. He would no longer live in shame, being shunned as if he were a mere peasant or commoner for being weak.

Not that he wasn't already doing so. However the final step would be the most fulfilling he knew. He had to admit though, he was actually enjoying already winning against old rivals and enemies without some of them even knowing it.

However, today had scared him. For the first time he had felt close to losing everything he had worked so hard to build in the last three years. That was not what had made him fearful though. He knew he would have sacrificed it all to keep ... Pushing those thoughts away he refused to give them any credit, he still had a mission to complete. One that was his own doing. Something that was all _his_ hard work and success. And if things played out the way he wanted them to, then he would finally be able to call himself his own man.

Then he would finally be able to live with himself.

He took in a deep breath and smirked at the six people before him. It had not been easy reaching here but they all had. He trusted them more than he trusted anyone in the world right now. He trusted one of them with his life.

"Everyone except Red can leave." He dismissed them and they all filed out in an orderly manner, befitting their superior breeding.

Yet he could hear the excited murmurs of a job well done outside before the door was closed shut. Then he turned to face the only occupant still seated in their meeting room. She did not look at him and so he moved his chair away from the table and closer to hers. She always sat on his left and he would not have her anywhere else.

When their knees touched with their closeness he took her tiny chin in his long fingers and lifted her face to his. Her eyes met his and he raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at him and swatted away his wrist.

"I'm fine." She told him standing up and making to leave.

Before she could go he grabbed her slender wrist and halted her. "If you let your emotions blind your good judgement again Red, then I'll have no choice but to leave you on guard duty with Astoria and Ren, when Potter is on sight."

He watched as her brown eyes flashed at his threat. "It won't happen again, Malfoy." She used his surname only when she was annoyed with him. He watched as she confidently pulled her hand from his hold and marched out the door with her head held high.

Draco Malfoy watched Ginny Weasley walk away from him with a sense of ominous foreboding.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I spent a lot of time working on this chapter because it sets up quite a lot for the future of the story. I'm really not one for dragging things out. Hope it was good. Please imagine that Harry and Ginny spent five months in HBP instead of a couple of weeks by the lake together before he dumps her at a funeral. *sigh*

So here Ginny spent only about two months dating Dean before realising she really didn't want to be with him and Harry spent only two months after that trying to work up his wonderful Gryffindor courage – without the help of Felix Felicius of course – to finally kiss Ginny. So even though he kissed her after a Quidditch match, that lovely Professor Snape kept him from it doesn't have to be the final.

Also, Harry is struggling to cope with controlling his dark magic (where it's coming from and why will be explained in time) because he can't overcome his anger and hatred, it's fuelling that part of him and while he may be doing dark things Harry will always be Harry and I'd never make our hero kill anyone or rape or torture people.

Yes, The Force(more details and identifications will follow in later chapters of course) is run by Draco and one of his recruits is none other than Ginny. I'm so excited about writing this part of the story that I introduced them to you earlier. So next chapter we will be going back in time because I have to give you much back story on why a prejudiced, pure blood would ever align himself with a Muggle loving, blood traitor.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS: Loads of cussing, mild torture, violence and character death. Reader discretion is advised during this extra long chapter!**

* * *

**Playing Dead**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**HOGWARTS in late 1997: Under the Regime of Headmaster Severus Snape during the second Wizarding War when Voldemort returned to power**_

"_... but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"_

That had been the question Draco Malfoy had asked a year before, having never really paid any attention to the youngest Weasley. He was slowly starting to have his question answered. Yet, it was not as Pansy Parkinson had told him that day on the Hogwarts Express.

He was not looking at Ginny Weasley's pretty face or fiery red hair, he was not seeing her tiny figure that called to a very ancient protective instinct in a male. He had heard her screams as Crabbe and Goyle had used the Cruciatus Curse on her. Draco had seen Amycus Carrow leer at her when she mouthed off to him. Draco had watched her being tortured in the most disturbing ways for females ever. He had seen how Alecto Carrow had beaten her when she made a note to stand up for Muggles.

It was her spirit that intrigued him.

Witnessing her rebellion, he wasn't sure whether Weasley was incredibly brave or stupendously foolish. Possibly both.

Here she was now – just having experienced the Cruciatus Curse and wand whipping mere hours ago – attempting to free first years from "detention", causing diversions and even offering herself in their stead. She had come to learn to take her punishment in a way that not even he had been able to. She annoyed him more than anyone else in this school now.

She, leading that brainless fool Longbottom and that oddity Lovegood as if they were the new golden trio. As if she had a right to walk these halls and take St. Potter's place because she had been snogging him at the beginning of the year.

She made herself a target. She wore her undesirability like a fucking shield of determination and everyday when she walked out of a detention, with her lush lips too swollen to talk through or her one vibrant eye shut closed completely, she walked with her head held high. Trying to pretend as if she were not limping or her shoulders did not desire drooping.

"She would have made a better man than you, Malfoy." That had been something Crabbe had insulted him with now that his father had lost favour with the Dark Lord.

Oh and how Draco hated that. Not that his father had lost favour but that his father had had favour at all. Why would someone like Lucius Malfoy, the adult Draco had learned to become a man from was crying like a witch at night in his mothers arms. Pawning off his only son for the Dark Lord's murderous treachery – because of Lucius' own failure – while he was safe in Azkaban and Narcissa Malfoy ran around begging for help. Because Draco's father was weak.

What had he learned from his father then? That everything he had been thought was a lie. That seeking help didn't make you weak and that money could not buy you everything. That chasing the dark side was worse than choosing a side that actually cared about you.

And who cared about him?

"You'll be safer in Hogwarts, Draco." His mother insisted as she flicked her wand for his trunk to pack itself.

He lay on his bed in a casual air of indifference yet he knew what was happening. The fucking Dark Lord was using his home as headquarters, where snakes ate dead bodies of their dining room table and blood splattered the ancient tapestries of his ancestors, where organs destroyed his mother's Persian carpets and his father's gold was used to pay off Snatchers.

His mother, the woman who had loved and nurtured him, spoiled him rotten – he could admit to that – was sending him off to Hogwarts. Screw her thoughts on being safe. They were nothing to the Dark Lord now, nowhere was safe. Where they sat at the long table every night was only a place that had fallen from grace now, held only by a name. A name that Draco had boasted at all times, had been proud to call his own, was now associated with sneers. His father did not even have a wand. And what was a fucking wizard without his wand? Lucius Malfoy was as good as the Muggles he so despised now.

Voldemort had stripped them of every right Draco Malfoy had stood upon as if it were a pedestal of his superior breeding. And now where did he stand? He stood in between the lines of good and evil, dark and light, waiting so he could escape. He couldn't wait to be off age. If his mother did not have the foresight to run, to take him with and protect him, choosing to stay here like a good obedient wife, then he would leave her too.

Draco was brought from his reverie as he heard tiny footsteps scatter along the hallway. He hid behind a suit of armour, concealed in a shadowy corner and watched Longbottom and Lovegood smile at each other in a way that made him sick. It was disgusting that they, two of the stupidest people on this planet could look at each other like that. What difference did it make now that Pansy's adoring looks had been sold to a less disgraced wizard, more disgusting than a hideous troll.

That she could not even feign attraction to him. Love was something that was for fools. Love got you husbands in prison and put you under the regime of the darkest, merciless sorcerer in this century. All the respect and even fear Draco Malfoy once commanded was now lost because he, like his father, was weak. Where was the pride it that?

He watched as the Weasley girl came out of the classroom, ushering puny looking first years out and actually holding one close to her in a way that looked comforting and oddly encouraging.

"Weasley, you fucking slut." Draco heard the spittle flying voice of Amycus Carrow panting as he tried to run down the corridor to stop Weasley.

Instead of running, he saw the fear spark in her bright eyes before determination overwhelmed it. They were fighting a war within these Castle walls and anyone who said otherwise were fucking lying to themselves.

She bent down to the shivering first year and smiled sweetly at him. How could she smile in the face of trouble. Stupid girl. "Go." She said forcefully. "I'll come over now." So easily the lies tumbled from her pretty lips.

The boy shook his head fearfully, at least he was no fool, and looked up at Weasley as if infatuated with the red head. As if she were his hero. Weasley shoved the boy gently on his way. Weasley knew that the little boy's legs would not be able to carry him away from Amycus fast enough so she stood to buy the boy time. Stood there and took in a deep breath to sacrifice herself. It was a war after all. Sacrifices would have to be made.

He watched as she went over to the classroom and leaned against the wall, she was now in full view of him and he wondered why he was standing there watching her in the darkness like some creepy love sick teenager. He briefly thought if he were trying to learn how to be a better man from her. He knew though, he was simply trying to figure out what disgusted him more now.

All the vile things the Death Eaters enjoyed doing that he could not stomach or the old prejudices, that had been thought to him as a baby, that all blood traitors were an abomination and they deserved what they got.

It was in that moment that Amycus reached her, huffing his fat arse off, pointing his wand towards her when she just stood there bravely did Draco finally realise which was worse and which he wanted to be a part of less. He was a snake at heart and he would never be fully faithful to any side, but he would chose the one he could slither into a hole and live his life of luxury when all this was over and done with. Because it would end, one way or another.

* * *

Ginny knew that she was in trouble the moment Amycus' beady eyes leered at her. She controlled herself trying to suppress a shiver of disgust desperately while she leaned casually against the wall. She studied her nails before dropping her hand and crossing them over her chest. She looked down at Amycus with revulsion and disdain.

"Filthy, little whore. How dare you look at me like that?" He spat and Ginny had to compose her face into a cold mask as she refused to flinch from his spittle landing on her face.

"Know a lot about whores do you, Carrow? I suspect you would have to." She looked down his short, stumpy frame and stopped at his crotch. A vindictive smirk on her face.

"Why you ..." What she was Ginny never heard as he reached out with one pudgy hand to grab her throat. Before she could draw her wand he fell flat on his face, at her feet.

Ginny looked around in relief, a huge smile playing on her lips as she prepared to thank Neville when the smile fell from her mouth. She gasped and drew her wand immediately as Draco Malfoy stepped out from within the shadows, his wand still held at the knocked out Carrow, before he lowered it.

Her heart was beating at a ridiculously fast pace considering she had just broke out a lot of students from the mercy of Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson then faced Carrow one on one.

Ginny knew that she would never be expelled. She was a pure blood. That they would never spill her precious blood. She knew that they kept her here to try and break her spirit. To try and "educate" her on their ways. But she also knew with an undying certainty that she would never give in.

Ginny thought of a million hexes she knew, forming one readily on the tip of her tongue as she watched Malfoy. Why had he saved her? He was a bloody Death Eater for heavens sake.

She expected Malfoy wanted to enjoy himself with her. After all, Slytherin bastards had definitely tried to go down that route with her, before she gave them a taste of her bat bogey hex. Malfoy's cold eyes looked her up and down with disgust before he sneered at her pointed wand.

He walked straight at her, still not raising his own wand instead storing it back in his robes and stood at the pointed end of hers. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. He walked around her and Ginny stood still, frozen by something that she did not understand. He was so close she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck.

She thought she felt his face in her hair but when she turned around quickly, her thick tresses lashing around her, Ginny found him gone.

Her eyes widened before she surveyed the corridor around her. Twirling around with her wand still held at the ready Ginny finally took in a deep, calming breath. She had not realised she had been starving her lungs for air before. Looking down at Amycus at her feet Ginny gave him a swift kick before she rushed away to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Days later Ginny dreamt of a pale shadow that emerged from around her and shielded her amidst darkness like moonlight.

She knew why her dreams were presented as such, she just wasn't sure if she understood them entirely. Twisting in her tangled covers Ginny headed to the common room. She sat by the fire wondering why Malfoy had saved her. Her mind whirred with everything she knew about him.

Then did she realise that she really didn't _know him_. She hated him for the the things he was associated with and what he had done. Possibly the only time she had ever spoken to Malfoy was in Flourish and Blotts before her first year. He had spoken to her once only when he had mocked her in spite for that stupid Valentines message she had sent Harry that same year.

She felt anger well within her as she remembered it had been his bloody father that had put Tom Riddle's diary in her cauldron. Then she remembered the times he had called Hermione a mudblood, showing no remorse for the ones that had been petrified. Worse so she thought of all the times he had insulted her family, poked fun at her father and laughed at her mother.

Then why did he save her tonight? Leave her without even trying to snog her or force her into a broom cupboard. Why had he left without rubbing it in her face now?

Ginny growled in frustration. She paced the common room fire and ran her hands through her hair. She hated Malfoy more so because of his jealousy of Harry. For everything he had done to torment Harry and Ron. For trying to curse Harry and hex him. Malfoy had not so much as looked at her since a couple nights ago and she could not comprehend it. It frustrated her to no end. She was too determined and curious to let something like this go without rational explanations.

That could have been why Ginny surreptitiously followed him the next day after lunch. It did not escape her notice that he did not participate in all the torture activities his fellow Slytherins did. However, that normally came with his boredom and disinterest. Always some drawled comment about not dirtying his hands, wasting his time or a yawn about how he had better things do to.

She wondered now if it was all just an act because he did not enjoy the torture. She could not believe she was actually making justifications for Draco Malfoy. Maybe all the dark magic was addling with her brains.

Ginny turned a deserted corridor where a large, stone wizard shrouded a corner in darkness. When she looked ahead it was empty. Ginny frowned wondering where Malfoy went off to before she felt a hand around her mouth and another around her waist. She tried to squirm against her captor but they held on tightly, moving backwards with her. She was about to slam her foot on theirs but she was roughly pushed around and against a wall.

Her head hit the stone hard and her eyes began to tear. She blinked them back furiously as someone stood before her, hand still clasped to her mouth.

Her eyes widened as Malfoy had her pressed against the wall before it narrowed dangerously at him. He scoffed at her before he leaned in closer to her. She tried not to think of his breath on her skin as fear whispered around her.

"Why is the littlest Weasel following me around? Is she missing scarhead that much?" She heard the malice in his words but there was something more like curiosity there. Or was there?

Was she simply hearing things now that Malfoy had done one decent thing for her? He slowly removed his hand from her mouth but did not move away from her. He raised one pale eyebrow mockingly at her. She noticed his hands were now pressed against the wall on either side of her head. She frowned at his pointed features noticing that there was an almost greyish tinge to his skin. His pale blonde hair lank, his grey eyes looked empty and hard. She had never been this close to Malfoy before.

"Move." She told him sternly. In reality she did not want him to move, she wanted to stay this close to him so she could read his every expression. His face was impassive and she felt frustration flare inside of her. Why were her emotions being this contraindicative and why was she looking at Malfoy like he was a puzzle that needed to be solved? Why the hell did he save her last night?

She watched as he lowered his hands to his sides and stepped back. His eyes though, never left hers. Ginny didn't run from him, she did not even move away from Malfoy.

"Why?" She asked softly and she saw his eyes narrow at her. He was contemplating how much he should tell her because she knew he was smart enough to know what she was asking.

"I don't know." She heard the honesty in that simple drawl. He wasn't being sarcastic or patronising. It was such a simple reply that she believed him without a doubt. "Why do _you_ do it?"

Ginny frowned as he asked her this. "Do what? Save people?" She asked as if she needed clarification.

"They were just a bunch of first years, Weasley. Don't make yourself out to be some hero here. You're just a rebel." She saw his eyes flicker with something unidentifiable as she fumed at his belittling of her sacrifices.

"To you it may have been just first years, Malfoy but to me they had been children subjected to sick torture by your own kind." She made to walk away from him, reconsidering all the doubts she had about him and deciding he was a cold prat after all when his arm snaked at her. He caught her wrist with cold, long fingers and held her back.

"You still didn't answer me."

She glared at him before she felt compelled to tell him. "Because it was the right thing to do."

He tilted his head to the side, his forehead creased in a frown, watching her as if he couldn't figure her out. What the hell? She should be looking at him like that. Why was he suddenly taking an interest in her?

So many questions.

"_I can't put you in danger, Ginny."_ Harry's words came back to haunt her but she couldn't imagine the Death Eaters using her to draw out Harry. They would have done so already if that were the case. Right? A subtle approach was not their style. They believed in brute force, kidnapping and bribery of imminent death is what they dealt in.

"I'm surprised." Draco told her simply, his eyes still looked far away. "I expected you to spew some rubbish about it making you want to shit out rainbows and unicorns and all that." He had such a perplexed look on his face that for once Ginny found the ever cool Malfoy intriguing.

She realised then why he was asking her this. The same reason he had saved her last night. She took a hesitant step forward. Her action seemed to snap him from his reverie and he dropped her hand quickly as if she disgusted him, taking a step away from her. Too late though. Ginny cold see it now, clearly as if his pale face was transparent to her.

"I don't like doing what I have to do, Malfoy. Because no eleven year should have to go through what these kids are going thorough now. Or ever! They came here with the promise of learning sometime beautiful and magical but get caught in the midst of a war because a bloody hat put them in Gryffindor. I wish I didn't have to do what I do everyday because it doesn't, in any way, make me feel like I want to shit out rainbows and unicorns."

He stood listening to her, that impassive and bored look etched into his pointed features again, but there was something else there. Camaraderie, almost.

"I didn't feel anything either." He told her and Ginny had to resist from crowing in victory. Her suspicions where being confirmed.

Draco Malfoy, for all his pure blood prejudices and haughty, snotty, snobbish ideals was not a Death Eater. He may have been branded, he may have had years of generational pure blood running icily in his veins but he was not a Death Eater. He was not a Death Eater when he couldn't kill Dumbledore last year and he was not a Death Eater today. Draco Malfoy was not a Death Eater because his asshole father was one.

He was a seventeen year old _boy_ living in the shadows his dark sire had cast upon him, trying to lure him in. And Ginny Weasley felt something inside of her urge her to fight for him. It could be that rebellious streak that she felt ever since Harry, Ron and Hermione had left. Putting herself and Neville in charge of the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Or the fact that he had saved her from Carrow. Maybe it was because when she looked this closely into those impenetrable grey eyes, she saw something worth redeeming there. Weren't her parents always telling her that everyone deserved a second chance. Whatever it was, she would get Malfoy away from Voldemort's clutches. If the ugly bastards were trying to sway the good wizarding population with murder and fear then she would sway Draco Malfoy with kindness and care.

"But you know, don't you. Deep down, somewhere in that slippery, slimy ugly heart of yours, you know what's right." He smirked at her insult and Ginny felt pleased.

"You divide this world into right and wrong little Weasley, light and dark but the world isn't that simple. There are fifty shades of grey in between." Now he sounded patronising and Ginny frowned at him.

"No, there isn't." Ginny told him and he smirked at her. Yet it was cold and empty, wise and knowing and he took a step towards her.

His long face inches from hers. "Those first years had a choice. They could have shut their little traps and kept their heads down. Yet they sing precious Potter's praises and get beaten for it. You have a choice Weasley, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for them but you muck up your pretty little face and surrender all your modesty to vouch for precious Potter too. You don't have to." She heard the bitterness in his voice when he spoke about Harry and choices.

"That is not a choice Malfoy, that is the cowards way out. It is good as wrong." She spat.

"Cowards? You talk of bravery, then tell me what your family is doing right now Weasley? What every Muggle loving fool, half blood or mudblood is doing right now? They are making a choice of self preservation. They are choosing in these dark times to run or hide or keep their heads bent low, because they know that to openly oppose the Dark Lord would get them killed before they could even make a difference. Potter, I may loathe the self righteous bastard but I know the dick. He's made a choice because he's up to something. He would never run from the chance to be a hero. He wants the Dark Lord dead as much as You-Know-Who wants him dead." She raised her eyebrows at him but neither confirmed or denied his words. He asked for none though. Instead he continued. "Tell me Weasley, your family is in that Order right, yet Dumbledore is dead. Why aren't they openly opposing the Dark Lord now?"

Ginny could not answer him. She knew that she was protected by her pure blood status while Muggle borns all over, who were caught trying to run, were being shut up in Azkaban or traded as sex slaves and fresh meat to the werewolves. She knew that her family was lying about Ron's whereabouts because they wanted to remain safe. Malfoy had a point. Where was the bravery in that?

He smirked at her silence. Ginny however would not let him have the upper hand in this conversation. "Is that what you're doing, Malfoy? Waiting to make a difference?"

He laughed at this. An empty hollow sound. Yet it sounded so strange. She had never heard Malfoy laugh before and she wondered what it would sound like when real. "You over estimate me little, Weasley. I never had a choice in the matter. What I did, I did because I didn't have a fucking choice. But I don't have a death wish, Weasley. My conscience gives a damn about heroics and right and wrong. As long as I'm alive, I can sleep at night."

The words "I don't believe you" were on the tip of her tongue. Yet as much as she was actually standing here, talking to Malfoy in a way she knew the arse must not have spoken to anyone else before, she was wise enough to not push her luck.

"If you did have a choice Malfoy, which would it be?" Ginny could not help but ask. She wanted desperately to know. She hadn't realised she had taken a step closer to Malfoy until their noses almost touched. Her eyes roved from his twin pair of steel orbs, trying to siphon a meaning to the swirling look behind the glassiness of it all.

She was disappointed when he took a hasty step back and walked around her. Ginny turned to watch him and he halted. He did not turn around though. "I still would not choose." He said softly and she understood what he meant.

He would lurk in the shadows like the slippery fiend he was, waiting for the victorious side to emerge so he could take his place amongst them. He was like the Prince of serpents in her mind, the most cunning the most vile and the most dangerous. Yet Ginny admired his honesty and at the same time she knew he was lying.

"You already did." She told him softly and he turned around in stunned silence to stare at her. "And I owe you a thank you for it, Draco." She used his name, the first time in her life. The syllables sounding odd slipping off her tongue but perfectly right in the moment. She saw something glint silvery in his eyes but did not spend any more time trying to figure out the sheer enigma that was Draco Malfoy. She could be so wrong abut him, but in her own heart she knew she could long since tell what was right.

* * *

He watched her sit on the highest tower, bloody and bruised having been refused to be allowed in the hospital wing. He pitied her, it was as simple as that. She was a Weasley, a blood traitor but he did not have the stomach to watch her bleed into a frail shell of herself that would break against one more blow of wind.

Just as he could no stomach the thought of killing someone. Even a mudblood. That was what made him unable to be a Death Eater. Because at the end of the day, when you stripped back all those society induced labels, what did you have? Simple human beings all fighting the same fight. Only in different ways.

"Don't move." She hissed as she turned her wand on him.

He stepped from the shadows so she could see him and she immediately slumped, lowering her wand.

He was wrong. She would never waste a way into nothing. She was too fierce and strong for that. He was starting to think that nothing could break the little waif. As if remembering she looked completely hideous with one eye shut closed, swollen and purple, her mouth bleeding and double lipped, she turned away from him.

He only knew one way to help her and so he did. He went to stand in front of her. He dared not touch her for she would hiss and scratch at him like the defensive feline she was. Instead he continued to glare at the crown of her head, the moonlight making her hair look alight in a shade of burning red and gold sparks against her pearlescent skin. The blood that trickled down her neck making her look oddly sensual. He knew now why Blaise had fancied her, why Potter had chosen her, why many other wizards wanted her. He thanked his Malfoy prejudices that he would never desire her.

He knew he unnerved her. He wasn't sure it was because he was a Malfoy, a Death Eater or he was himself. He found he wanted it to be the third for some reason. She looked up at him, those brown eyes of hers bright in the dark and he smirked.

He picked up his wand and she immediately took a step back. He found her fear towards him annoying. "If I wanted to hurt you Weasley, I would have done so when your back was turned. Or pushed you off the tower. I'm a Slytherin remember." He sneered at her. Instead of scaring her more, as surely his words should do, she seemed reassured.

"What then?" She whispered in such a soft voice, hoarse from crying and he was amazed that not one tear graced her cheeks now.

"My mother thought me basic healing charms. I … she thought it wise to know. Given our circumstances. Since none of yours wounds are from dark magic I can heal you."

Ginny nodded at him and he was amazed that when he asked her to close her eyes she did so without a moments hesitation. He shook his head at her trusting ways, so powerful a witch so naïve and innocent. He still didn't understand it.

He spoke the spells out loud because he knew she was smart enough to take note and store them away in that brain of hers. She was not an insufferable know it all like Granger but she was intelligent. When she opened her eyes she looked at him with gratitude but did not embarrass him with words.

"She said she wanted me to heal so I could see what I looked like, before she hurt my ugly face again." Ginny said as if she were retelling a little joke. She even gave a dry chuckle afterwards. He needn't ask who the "her" was. He knew. "She said if she used dark magic she would not have the pleasure of doing it to me again and again but I shouldn't be reassured. She said when she was bored she would make it permanent."

He would never be able to tell what her confiding had sparked inside of him but words were flowing from is mouth as if he were jinxed with a verbal diarrhoea spell. He turned around to stare at the pale moon and she followed to stand beside him.

The space between them seemed like nothing when he told her about the torture he had went through on failing his task of killing Dumbledore. Of having to witness his father being beaten to an inch of his life.

After that night, this had become their ritual. Him healing her and she talking to him in a way that no one else ever had. He enjoyed listening to her, her soft voice washing over him soothingly, because he could simply hear her and forget, in that space of time; who he was and where he lay. He appreciated that she looked at him as if he were just a normal wizard. Not an outcast failure amongst his own kind or a hated enemy to her kind.

Draco thought he could actually feel pride in having a proper conversation, free of petty crying, with someone who wasn't a ghost haunting a girls lavatory.

He would not know that in that moment, Ginny Weasley was comparing him to the moon they so intently watched. So cracked and cratered yet so competent in its shine. Even when it was hidden amongst dark clouds, seemingly flawed in its shapes that were never full, you knew it was complete. You knew it was capable of giving of his own pale light.

* * *

_**March 1998**_

This night was not like the other nights. She was hurting more than normal he could tell. There late night healing sessions were more sombre and accepting. This one Draco knew would be blameful and bitter. And he knew in that moment she would damn him. She would hate him.

"Don't" She told him as he lifted his wand. She paced away from him and he knew she needed to release her pent up frustration. He was not sure when in the six months he had come to read her emotions so clearly but he knew he could. He had excellent observation skills.

"This is a reminder that bitch said." Ginny told him and stared defiantly at him.

Her long, lush locks had been cut of jaggedly as if by a blade and he knew she felt exposed and bare. Draco thought she looked like a pixie, devilish and enchanting but he refrained from sharing this with her.

It was what was carved beneath her collar bone, in bold letters, he knew that made it worse. Dark magic would never heal the words that would now adorn her fair, once flawless skin forever.

"_Blood Traitor"_

He had called her and her entire family that so many a time but for some reason seeing it carved into her flesh made something inside of him simmer. Draco doused it with his infamous coldness in order to keep it from over flowing, lest he do something rash.

"Did you know?" She asked suddenly and he gave a rare frown in her company. How could he have known that Alecto was going to mark her like that tonight?

"No." He told her. Biting back the harsh "of course not" that would have normally followed.

"I mean your father, Draco." His name on her lips made him feel uncomfortable and he wanted to tell her she was not worthy to speak it. Her poor tongue forming his bloody name. What was she talking about his father for now?

"What are you on about Weaselette. It was a nickname he had befitted her for her heritage. She did not seem offended by it. She took it like it was an endearment. As if he were a dear friend and it a pet name for her.

"Your father slipped that diary into my cauldron at Flourish and Blotts."

She could see his eyes cloud over with confusion and she knew he wasn't following her. He knew not the details of The Chamber of Secrets openings. Possibly his own father's involvement. It had been hushed up to save her dignity and Lucius Malfoy dared not gloat about it for fear of being shamed. "That it was him who gave Voldemort the means to posses me. That it was because of your bloody father that I opened the Chamber of Secrets."

She saw the shock register in his face as he put the puzzle together. It was gone in an instant before he shrugged nonchalantly. Oh how it frustrated her. Like a match to fuel she lit up. "How dare you?" She screamed.

Ginny walked over to stand directly in front of him, their noses touching and she scowled at him. He only sneered unimpressed by her. Before she knew what she was doing, she slapped him. His face turned to the side, a red print on his pale skin. That seemed to release her anger like a damn that burst and Ginny allowed it to flood over Draco.

Ginny beat at Draco's chest wildly. She sobbed uncontrollably and yet he stood there. He simply stood as still as he could, taking every single one of her hits without the slightest hint of seeking retaliation. Then she started to cry sadly. In pain, in anger, in fear and heartache. She wept.

"Your father put that diary in my cauldron and it was him that made me loathe myself for so long. How the fuck can you just shrug that off? Oh but I forget, you care not of some silly, first year girl from Gryffindor. It was you Draco ..." This time his name was like a betrayal of her and he felt it. He felt it, felt something he had never experienced before, pierce into his flesh. He knew not what it was. _It_.

"You Draco, who let those Death Eaters in last year and got Bill scarred by Greyback. That was you. You had a choice. You were such a coward, Draco. Who were you then?"

Her words hit a nerve and he grabbed at her wrists, holding her still, ceasing her punching. He stared into her eyes and he could tell that if she stayed at Hogwarts any longer they would succeed. They would break her as they did him. That her fight would be quelled and he would no longer find her so appealing. It irked him how much the slip of a girl, a fucking Weasley nonetheless had made him reproach himself.

"You go to far." He spat thrusting her wrists away from him and she stumbled backwards a little.

She looked at him, tears streaming freely from her face. His eyes widened as she launched into him. She had flung herself at him. He stumbled slightly before he stood still again. His fists clenched stoically, his arms staying bound to his sides.

Yet her warmth enveloped him like a peculiar blanket. It was like nothing he had ever known before. Not even like his mother's hold. It unnerved him, it bothered him. He loathed her. He was close to hating her. She was a Weasley. He could not help but feel he was only just reminding himself.

Her scent seeped through his nostrils making them flare in anger and he tried desperately not to taste flowers at the back of his throat as his eye twitched in irritation at her lack of self respect.

"I despise you." She said suddenly. Her tears wetting his crisp white shirt as she sniffed back phlegm. Why did that not disgust him so? "I loathe you." She said more reassuringly.

Then she let go off him and ran away from him. It was only when she ran did his hand violently jerk towards her as if it had a mind of it's own. He glared at the hand, scowling at it while his left had lowered it again.

He would not see her back at Hogwarts as a student again.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor in April 1998**_

When he watched the mudblood being tortured by his deranged aunt right in the seating area of his home, Potthead and Weaselbe locked in their dungeons did he feel a true moment of choice coming to him.

He could have easily told them that it was Potter standing under their roof and claim glory for his father but it was the first active choice Draco Malfoy had ever made in choosing a side. He had not confirmed it had been Potter captured at Malfoy Manor. That had brought the prat plenty of time to escape death, yet again. A wry smirk graced his face unknowing that his mother would play the final part in choosing a side not long after.

* * *

_**Battle of Hogwarts: May 1998**_

Ginny Weasley always thought of herself as a courageous young woman who did not need to be protected. Therefore when she was often shielded by her brothers she would be upset and annoyed at them.

Tonight she was broken.

Tonight her brother Fred had shielded her for the last time and as she watched, as if in horrible slow motion, Fred fall into her Ginny knew that she would hate this heinous act of selflessness the most.

"_No! Fred."_ Ginny screamed as her brother fell back onto her.

She knew she could not possibly carry his weight but she didn't care. She opened her arms to catch Fred and fell to her knees, cradling his upper body in her lap and in her arms. She held him to her, rocking him back and forth as she pressed her face to his, already seemingly cold, and cried her heart out.

"Fred, Fred wake up. If this is a joke, it isn't funny. Fred you wake up and let me take that curse myself. Fred, please. Don't go." Her fierce words of anger ended on a dying sob from her shaking lips.

Even with her pleading Ginny knew that Fred was gone. A ghost of a smile still on his lips and Ginny's heart broke at the sight.

She had been duelling outside the Castle, inside the Forbidden Forest with Fred and that fat bastard Amycus Carrow had come to her. They had duelled, the Weasley brother and sister a formidable team warring with the other pair of siblings. While Amycus was trying to capture her, Alecto was battling Fred. Fred's spell managed to hit Alecto hard in her stomach and she flew into a tree with bone cracking force. Ginny cackled viciously as she and Amycus watched Alecto's fate.

She skipped over to Fred to hug his brilliance while Amycus went over to check on his sister. Ginny was shocked to feel hope burgeoning inside her, a hope that Alecto was dead. Something wicked inside Ginny brought the words forward with a bitter after taste. "I hope she's dead." Ginny spat at Amycus.

"You stinkin' little blood traitor." The round blob shrieked in fury as he instantly raised his wand at Ginny, with a speed that bellied his flabby arms.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

In that millisecond Fred had stepped in front of her without a moments consideration for himself. Now he was dead. It might have been Ginny who shot that curse at Fred because she should have not been there.

She should have listened to her mother and Harry and stayed put. She knew this was a war. She had expected people to die, she knew they would lose lives but she had not expected to see the life of one of her own brothers, her favourite flesh and blood stare lifelessly at her because he had protected her. Ginny had, in no way, prepared herself for that. It was all her fault!

_Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes at her family's sombre expressions. She loved them so much, with all her heat but she wished right now she was not apart of this family. The Weasley clan who lived with only the purest intentions of doing good were dumbstruck, simply put, at how one of their own could be apart of a scheme so evil._

_She felt like she had contaminated them with her being possessed the past year and she felt anger and hatred boil at them. Did they not know that it had been her who had had Voldemort inside of her. Having his dark words pull at her brains and crush her heart. Did they not care that her first year had been a complete nightmare. That till today she still had those nightmares. Why was it all about what her mistakes had done to_ them_?_

_Ginny sighed. Immediately she regretted the action as her family turned worried eyes on her. Her mother immediately trying to coddle her, her father too disappointed to look directly at her and Ron shuffling in discomfort as he knew it was his best friend that had saved her. That she had embarrassed him using his best friend, as if her crush on the hero Harry Potter had not been enough._

_Then she turned to see Fred and George look at each other before they released a little Zonko's spider at Ron. Mrs Weasley shrieked at them, Ron jumped from his seat screeching, knocking over his steaming bowl of soup that fell right on his crotch. He flapped his arms all the more wildly, like an Ostrich and Mr Weasley tried to regain calm at the dinner table. _

_Even Ginny smiled at this as she looked at Ron's ridiculous antics before turning to the twins. They winked at her simultaneously. She loved the twins the best. She loved all her brothers, adored them in a way only a baby sister could, but Fred and George; they were her favourites._

_They never shunned her away from their schemes, often letting her in on their plans. She loved the one's that included pranking Ron because he was always mean to her. She would follow Ron around, wanting to play with him when Fred and George were at Hogwarts and he would scream at her and get upset with her. And with Bill and Charlie abroad and Percy stuck in his own world, Fred and George were her reprieves from being the baby of the family. From being the only girl, the little girl._

_They were protective, in their own humorous ways, yet they respected and loved her enough to actually hear her and not just listen to her for the sake of listening._

_Tonight the dreams came more vividly than any other night. Her body was soaked in a cold sweat, her heart beating so fast it hurt to breathe. Fear choked back the screams that tried to escape her tear thickened throat at what she had seen._

_Dark tunnels leading into slimy openings that wreaked of decay and dampness. Ginny immediately lit her lamps in her bedroom before looking around her small room to reassure herself that it had only been a dream. Riddle was gone, only a bad memory now. A scar that would fade away into nothing but only a thrilling tale in time._

_Ginny made to turn of her lights when a soft knock on her door made her jump. She paled as her bedroom door, always left slightly ajar now, opened fully. She was paralysed with fear and only Fred's bright red hair reminded her to breathe again. She was safe. _

_Fred frowned at her ghastly expression and almost blue lips. She shivered and her brother immediately made his way to her. Her wrapped his big arms around her and she had never felt safer in her life. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief Ginny let go of all the lingering fear from her dream._

"_Nightmare?" Fred asked simply and Ginny nodded._

_Fred did not look at her with pity or disappointment. He had anger blazing in his eyes and none of it was directed at himself. It was anger at Tom Riddle and anger at himself for not protecting her more. She always discouraged his anger at himself but in a slightly selfish way it reminded her that this had not been her fault. Fred led Ginny to her bed and placed her on the end of it, bending down on his knees, sitting on her floor so he was on her level._

_Ginny sighed but looked at the window behind Fred's shoulders, simply letting her thoughts fade. She didn't need to answer Fred, ever since last year and that horrible possession she was having nightmares like crazy. She kept seeing dead bodies in her dreams. Not just any dead bodies though. Fred and George, Ron and Harry and Hermione. And they would awaken, pointing gruesome, fleshless fingers at her and marching towards her. They wanted to attack her. Kill her. _

_Unable to hold back any longer Ginny allowed tears to fall down her cheeks. Silent tears they were. Because she felt like she never deserved to cry out aloud. She was in no position to voice her anxiety after what she had done. Unwillingly or not._

"_Hey. Shhh. It's alright." Fred said softly as he brushed back her hair from her face. She hadn't told anyone about her nightmares before. When she awoke in a cold sweat during the summer after her first year, she just sit on her bed, a few candles lit to try and drain herself from her fears. No matter how much her heart hurt her chest, or her fear made her want to crawl out of her skin Ginny never went to anyone for comfort. _

_She didn't deserve it. She had been weak and foolish and she had almost killed people. She hadn't deserved to be saved and it was only because Voldemort was at the crux of it all had Harry saved her. She should have died down that slimy, snake pit._

_When her tears had ceased Fred held her hands tightly and looked at her seriously. It was the most serious she had ever seen him. "I want you to listen to me, Ginny. What happened last year was not your fault. It could have happened to anyone."_

"_No." Ginny said angrily, jumping off the bed and standing up. He made not attempt to follow suit or calm her down. "It was all my fault. I should have known better. I should have shown that diary to daddy or mum. Yet I didn't all because I was lonely. All because of a crush that I felt I couldn't talk about to anyone I knew and loved. Look what it did Fred, look what it did." _

_Fred stood up then, an angry scowl on his normally happy features. "Fine, Ginevra Weasley. You were selfish at the time not because you got played by You-Know-Who. After all, there was no way an elven year old, first year could possibly be taken in let alone possessed by the greatest evil of all time. But you know what Ginny, you should have died down that chamber last year." Fred was whispering loudly now, sarcasm dripping from his harsh words._

_Ginny felt her heart drop to her stomach as coldness settled around her. Although, hadn't she just said the very same things to herself moments ago. However, hearing Fred, one of her favourite brothers, say that aloud was too much._

"_You know that would have been less selfish, Ginny. Because you wouldn't have to know that your bloody parents would be hurt beyond repair, heartbroken that you were dead. Safe in death, you could not see that after six boys mum's only daughter, her light was put out. Oh don't worry about those same brothers who would be broken that they couldn't save their baby sister on time. And don't forget your crush, Ginny. If he came down all that way to save you and found he was too late. That would be great, Merlin knows he can lose more loved ones. Yeah, sis we would all be better off without you."_

_Ginny gaped at Fred for a long time. Admittedly she had never thought about what her death would do to her family because she had been too busy thinking about herself. Then she had been selfish. She knew with all her heart that if any of her brother's died, a part of her would die too. _

Ginny snapped into the present as Voldemort's voice slithered through all their ears, grating on their eardrums and threatening to make their brains explode in their heads.

Ginny only heard words like _"You have fought valiantly … If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I command my forces to retreat … Dispose of your dead with dignity ..."_ and then her grief momentarily subsided and her ears perked up at the next bit of that dreadful voice.

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me."_

Ginny looked around her, dead bodies littered the ground near her and Amycus was smirking down at her. Alecto standing next to him, very much alive, if only a little pale.

He spat on Fred and Ginny screamed like a deranged banshee at him, wiping the spit from Fred's face and talking to her brother as if he could here her. Loss clawing at her inside, the force of grief strangling her.

Amycus picked up his wand, determined to shut her up and take her with him to finally have his way with her. Merlin knew he had been itching do to that for almost a year now. The whore had it coming. However the deep purple slash seemed to bounce of Ginny as if she had an impenetrable shield around her. She was too dazed to realise that Fred's love had given her the ultimate protection from Amycus. That when the Death Eater had tried to kill her and Fred had taken that curse for her, Amycus had made himself Ginny Weasley's Voldemort.

"What the – " Amycus stuttered like a blithering idiot, only interrupted by his harried sister.

"Come Amycus, we should go. Let the disgusting whore deal with her brothers death. Let her burn knowing it was all her fault. Then when the Dark Lord's finished Harry Potter, you can come back for her. You can have her."

She saw Amycus and Alecto apparate to where Voldemort was. Ginny stared sightlessly at Fred's face. Alecto's voice ringing in her ears over and over again.

It was all her fault. It was all her fault. It was all her fault.

"No." Ginny whispered as tears continued to stream down her dirty cheeks, burning as they passed open wounds on her face. "Fred." Ginny cried.

She wished Amycus would have killed her so she would not have to feel such a burning pain. She could not breath, she was gasping for air.

She heard people nearing the hidden trees they had been battling behind, no doubt looking for survivors. The voices and scrunching footsteps seemed to remind Ginny how to breathe again. Ginny thought about her situation. She had no doubt that Harry would go to face Voldemort one on one in the forest. She knew this as certainly as Voldemort did.

Because Harry would already be feeling guilty at having to ask people to fight for him. Having people die because of him. He would let no one else conceal him, save him, die for him. Ginny closed her eyes, silent tears still pouring down her dirty cheeks. She wished she could take his place now, at least it would be an honourable way to go.

When Harry killed that snake faced bastard – she knew Harry would, she believed in him – all the Death Eaters there would turn on Harry, she knew he would not survive. She could not see him living.

Ginny knew that she couldn't go back now. A part of her had died with Fred tonight, but all of her would perish when Harry left this world. How would she face her parents, tell George that Fred had died to protect her? Guilt and grief was such a horrible combination. How could they not blame her when it _was_ her fault? That she should not even have been here for Fred to save. Such a ugly mess she had made. Inside of her, all her Gryffindor courage withered away into nothing like ashes over a fire burned out. Ginny heard a haunting, cold drawl whisper her way.

"_When you've seen what I've seen, been where I've been, then tell me there is only good and evil in this world."_

Ginny knew now that if there had been only good and evil, Fred would not have died tonight. She didn't know how, but she knew with every fibre of her being that she was going to kill Amycus Carrow for what he had done to Fred. That she would avenge Fred. And Harry.

"Oh, Harry."

And she didn't care that she was having such murderous thoughts at that moment. She was no longer all light. She was someone else who knew that there had always been a middle ground to stand on. Ginny Weasley was dead.

She rose, like a phoenix from the ashes, and gently released Fred from her hold. She placed kisses on both his cheeks, brushing his hair away from his face and even without an apparition license she disapparated; leaving Ginny Weasley dead next to Fred.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That is where the idea for Playing Dead came from. Fred was one of my favourite Weasley brothers. I cried so much when I read his death. Till today I hate that he was killed. While pondering it I thought what it would be like if he died giving his life for someone. And being such a huge H&G fan, this idea was born.

I threw Draco in the mix because I don't fancy writing and OC for such a big part, also because I soooo wanted to write him. I wanted to redeem him. Obviously JKR giving him a wife, a son and an appearance 19 years later at Kings Cross with the possibility of Rose and Scorpios was a redemption.

I wanted to give his character depth, hope, a story; and so he became my rival here. Which so aptly fits with how much Harry already despises him and the fact that they will always be rivals. Now however I realised why I love writing Draco. He's my Vegeta in Harry Potter. He's the bad boy, but not evil. Never evil. Unfortunately, I have a penchant for redeeming bad boys by romanticising them. Sad I know, but I will not change my story as I'm in love with this idea – I have never loved my own fics before as I write only because of my love for reading – and I believe Draco was kept completely in character here and will not waver in future chapters.

Dislike for Ginny was expressed, I'm sure given this chapter you can understand why she did what she did. She has experienced horrors no sixteen year should have. However this does not explain it all. More to come. In saying that, this story is still young, so please hold of until future chapters if you feel the need to offer constructive criticism on the plot. I've thought the concept out very, very carefully because I'm a picky reader myself. I really want to share this work the way I see it though.

I feel as if Ginny's could be such a wonderful heroine. Strong, independent and powerful. I'm not much one for all our damsel in distress. However, personally I know that no one is born strong and courageous, we go through hell first to get there. Give her a chance. She'll make mistakes, as did Draco at sixteen, but that's the only way she'll learn.

I apologise for mistakes (especially my homophones), I Beta my own work and with long chapters it's difficult to catch it all.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Playing Dead**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**May 1998 – Fred Weasley's Funeral**_

**A **thick, sultry breeze picked up fallen leaves that swept the ground in rustles. The natural sound clashed violently with the loud mourning of the people gathered around freshly dug earth and dark caskets.

One of the depressing boxes was hers. She had transfigured the features of a dead Death Eater only nights ago, thankful that she was skilled in Transfiguration – or anything that she put her mind and wand to really. The Death Eater would not be missed and she had ensured the face was only slightly distinguishable beneath it being marred in battle, more so by the head of red hair. She knew she should feel despair at giving her family a Death Eater to mourn for but she did not.

Somehow Ginny couldn't fathom a hint of guilt or shame for her actions. All she felt was a cold emptiness inside of her. Something that echoed every time she looked upon one of the faces she knew so well, sitting there or standing nearby to mourn her and Fred. And it was sick – some part of her brain knew this – it nagged at her nefariously, yet still she felt nothing. She tried to feel, attempted to dredge up some sort of disdain for her behaviour or compassion at her mother's haunted face, but she felt absolutely nothing.

However, when she searched the people there her eyes failed to recognise loved ones who should have been present. She knew with certainty that they were dead. Then only did Ginny feel. It was an innate sadness but it did not make her weep. Her eyes were unnaturally dry, her face set staunchly beneath black lace falling from a huge black bonnet. The emotions that swelled within her were ones of a promise to avenge them all. She would, after three months, be able to look in a mirror again without self loathing. Once Ginny set out to do what she needed to, in order to ease her conscience. She was relieved that she did not have to go back to face her overbearing family and have looks of disappointment and blame casted upon her.

Ginny knew that this was something she had to do for herself. That if she did not, she would never be able to live with herself, forgive her person, move forward. So she willingly gave away her old life for the one she was now coveting. At that moment in time she was completely detached, unfeeling … alone.

Then her doleful brown eyes fell upon him. He sat right at the front of course, next to Ron who was being comforted by Hermione. He sat there with his hair unruly as ever, his green eyes shining even from the distance Ginny stood away from him. He was alive. It was strange that she was feeling this way, yet she felt slightly betrayed. It was not that she had wanted Harry to die, of course it was not that, but she had made her final decision on the fact that she had not expected him to survive. A cold, thin smile hid behind her veil and Ginny realised she had been dumb in grief. That Harry Potter was the boy who lived. Of course he would survive.

In hindsight her decision could have been rash, however she knew without a shadow of doubt that she would have not been able to go back, even with Harry alive. The grief that lay in her chest was wedged in her heart like a glacier. Every breath that she breathed felt wrong, stolen, undeserving. Ginny knew that unless she was the one to kill Alecto and Amycus Carrow, she would never be able to live with herself. Live the life that Fred had given his life for. How then was she to go back home and tell her family this? She let a humourless smile tug at her lips. No, they would rather send her to a private ward in St Mungos for such thoughts and feelings than to ever accept her desires and goals. She was better of dead to them all. A burden they did not have to bear, as it was her own demons that needed conquering.

Then, as if drawn to her by Ginny's intense stare, he looked up directly at her. Ginny's icy demeanour seemed to falter, threatening to melt around her. Her leg actually jerked as one foot made to move involuntarily towards him. She wanted to be with him, sit next to him, comfort and love him. Harry frowned at her and she looked at his face properly. He looked completely cold. Unmoved. She realised with a sinking feeling that he was detached too. Ginny could not understand why she was upset at the impassive look on his face when she had just commended herself for such behaviour.

The moment was lost when it was time to lower the coffins into the earth. He stood up, reluctantly looking away from her and raised his wand with the others. Ginny turned then, feeling a little hysterical at attending her own funeral and walked away from the proceedings.

When she was sure that everyone had left, then only did she walk over to Fred's grave. Picking up a clump of damp soil in her hand Ginny placed it atop his burial place. She dusted her hands on her black skirt and kissed her fingers before touching them to her brother's name on his headstone. _'Even death, you faced with a smile on your face and a laugh in your heart.'_

That was when Ginny finally _felt_. Remembering the smile on Fred's dead face ripped at her chest with a ferocity that made her feel cold, empty … heartless. And she realised then that she had only been denying herself from experiencing the heart wrenching pain that came from knowing her brother had died for her. She mourned for him, for the family she had to leave behind. For having to give up Harry. Because she knew it was too late to go back now.

That was when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Her heart jumped and fear had her rooted to her spot, kneeling uncaring on the grass. She had used magic, because during a war no one was really worrying about a little underage magic, to find a Muggle house to dwell in. One that was uninhabited by people who had gone on vacations. A little trick she picked up from the resourceful Professor Slughorn. After which she simply allowed herself some reprieve because she had three more moths until she was of age.

Remembering her distinguishable hair was tucked neatly back in her big, black hat and a veil covered her face Ginny carefully turned her head to look at the hand on her shoulder. Trailing the pale fingers and dark sleeve of expensive robes she was stunned to see a tall Draco Malfoy looming over her. Ginny shot up in angry indignation. How dare he show up at her brother's grave when all her family was gone? Standing there in his immaculate dress robes, towering over her kneeling form. She was unaware that Draco had attended the funeral because secretly he had always liked the twins, they had made him laugh. He was there because he had to say his last goodbyes to an annoying little chit who had managed to wheedle her way into some cold dungeon of his being by talking his ears off, insulting him and questioning everything he believed in. Stripping him from the beliefs he had always clothed himself in until he felt like the naked Emperor. Bare, more exposed lost and confused than he had already felt.

Ginny could not control the furious emotions that sang in her blood, making her face flush red. Memories of their last encounter poisoning her mind against him. She saw him frown at her and she grew angrier at him, fists clenched at her sides.

"I apologise. It's just that this flew away from you." Ginny felt her anger ebb away slowly when he handed her a tiny hankie she had used to wipe away her tears just now. All the while her mind whirring at the sound of an apology from Draco Malfoy. Even though it was simply polite manners, appearance and not even meaningful in the least, she hadn't realised how badly she had wanted him to utter those words to her before. Ginny's eyes went back to the hanky he held out to her. She must have released it while kneeling here and it flew away from her. Then she wondered what he was doing here when he hated the Weasleys. Hated her.

They stood staring at each other for a while before Ginny noticed a single flower in his hand.

"_Disgusting, Weasley. Have you never heard of bathing before?" He drawled in that condescending, uppity voice of his that she had somehow become used to. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Alecto made me clean a sty today since I disagreed that Muggles were like pigs."_

"_And you came up here like that without attempting to do a simple cleaning spell, proving that you're like a Muggle pig?"_

"_Shut it, Malfoy. I can hardly smell like roses all the time." She did not want to tell him that she had ran straight to the Astronomy Tower because she had worried that she'd miss him for the third night in a row. That she had wanted to see him and talk to him because he understood her in a way that even Neville and Luna failed to these days. _

"_Surely something not so tamed as roses. I'd venture wildflowers." _

_Ginny looked up at Draco in surprise, astonished that he thought she did smell like flowers at all. She could tell his candidness had shocked even him for he rolled back his right shoulder and tilted his head to the left slightly. Something he always did when uncomfortable. As if he was making sure no one else had heard him. _

_She bit her lip, unable to come up with a retort to his words. Normally she would reply with something cutting and witty and Draco would do his best to sound scathing when it was his turn in their verbal sparring matches. Only his words never held any malice to them and Ginny would sometimes laugh at him. Much to his chagrin. She watched, her tongue still glued to the roof of her mouth as she watched him stand up from leaning against the tower pillar. _

"_Water will help you rid yourself of that awful stench little Weasel. Surely even someone as poor as you know what water is."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Whenever Draco confided in her he always followed up with an insult about her or her family. It was becoming really old now. So old it felt like nothing but water of a duck's back. Ginny grinned. "I missed you too, Malfoy." She never watched his steps falter behind her because she had already turned around to look at the night sky._

Her eyes shot to her grave, next to Fred's and suddenly it dawned on her why exactly Draco was there. He was bringing a single flower to _her_ grave. A wildflower. Its crimson petals gorgeous against the sunlight, black seeds in its centre held against large, unruly looking leaves beneath a long, rough green stem. Draco Malfoy who had shrugged at her pain and tears, who had laughed at her bravery and told her he would never choose a side was at her grave. Suddenly their last encounter was rewinding in Ginny's mind and she saw someone else. A Draco Malfoy who had healed her when she had been at her weakest, who had listened to her never ending babble when trying to hide her pain or sat with her in a comfortable silence until the next morning. Her eyes shot to his and she could tell … he knew.

He knew.

* * *

_**Present Day – 2001**_

The night air lashed around her like a terrorizing hurricane. It was storming and she was caught in the rain. No place to go. No one to hold onto. Her tiny body shivered in the cold rain and her fingers were already pruning from hours in the steady downpour from the heavens. Spluttering out water from her brrr-ing lips Ginny pulled the hood of her soaked robes closer around her head.

Just then she heard the crunching of twigs behind her and Ginny whipped around. The forest she was hiding in was haunting and pitch black at night. Hiding many enemies to fear in its thick wildlife. She searched for her wand but could not find it in her robe pockets. Looking down at her drenched clothing Ginny tried desperately to find her wand. Her only weapon.

"No."

She muttered in desperation as fear started to shut down all her senses. Before she could remember to run, hide, a gust of wind blew back her hood and a hand pulled at her hair from behind her. Ginny was bent backwards, hissing from pain. That was when Alecto whispered into her ear.

"Found you at last." Alecto said in that nasally voice that made her so despicable. "No one here to save you." Alecto cackled in unrestrained glee. "Who could ever love you?"

Just then Tom Riddle was laughing that high pitched, cold sound only he could make. He was handsome and charming as she remembered him. He was mocking her again, reminding her that no one loved her. That those were her words, not his. Reminding her of the feelings she had written into his diary all those years ago, words from her very soul. The truth, he said and Ginny felt small and inconsequential again.

Then his youthful face was gone, replaced by brittle, lizard like skin and blood red eyes. He inhaled her scent through those slits of his and his snake like face broke into evil excitement. He stepped away from her and lifted his hands up. They weren't empty though. Fred was there, struggling against Voldemort.

"Will you give your life for him Ginny, Like he did you?" Voldemort asked almost sweetly.

"Yes. Yes I will."

"Liar." This time it wasn't Voldemort who spoke. It was Fred. Only his voice was cold and distant. His warm hazel eyes icy as it glared at her in accusatory hatred.

"No Fred, I'm not lying. I'd never …"

Ginny tried to move out of Alecto's hold but the cow placed a dagger against her neck, hindering her forceful jerks as the cold blade threatened to cut into her. Before Ginny could even blink she felt Alecto raise the dagger high into the air before bringing it down to slice at her neck with one sinful slash. Blood gushed from her neck as she choked on it. Fingers reached for her throat as she fell forwards, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Ginny awoke with a start. A scream ripped from her mouth as she shot up from bed, her chest heaving for air. Her door slammed open and she grabbed her wand from her bedside table instinctually. Light from the hallway illuminated her bed like spotlight would and Draco stood with his hand still on the handle, his own wand out.

Ginny lowered her wand as her other hand went to her chest as if trying to calm her racing heart. Closing her eyes she took deep, steadying breaths and told herself it was only a dream. She opened her eyes again when she heard Draco closing the door of her room as he lit her lamps with his wand. A quick sweep of the bedroom and one look at her and he knew that she had had a nightmare.

Draco had sufficient experience with Ginny's nightmares before. He had spent a year trying to calm her down while she went through stages of grief, guilt, anger, depression, anxiety and withdrawal. It had been two years though since she had last had a nightmare that made her awake screaming. And he knew why. Bloody Potter. Seeing him today, being in such close proximity to him made Ginny vulnerable.

Ginny waited as Draco approached her. He handed her a glass of water and went over to open her French windows. He knew she liked to have the cool night air enter her room when she awoke from a nightmare. He stood to stare outside, leaning against her door's ledge. Ginny drank the water thankfully before setting down the goblet. She took in a deep breath and fell back on the fluffy pillows on her four poster bed. She then turned to watch Draco.

He never offered her words of comfort or came to hold her and hug her now. His comfort was simply to be there for her. This was their routine. Not that he hadn't held her before. There were times when she had been almost suicidal. Falling apart and he was the only one willing to pick up the pieces. He hadn't done it with love or even affection. He'd accepted it because he needed her. They needed each other and the Force had not been the only reason.

"It wasn't because of him you know." Ginny said softly and she saw his shoulders stiffen at her words. Ginny sighed.

Draco and her may have formed some sort of odd bond that had led to them becoming close friends, but that did not mean it extended to Harry of even her family. Draco still disliked Harry and probably always would. She suspected it worsened when Harry had saved him from a life in Azkaban, offering Narcissa and him the Chosen One's protection. Then Harry let Lucius go to Azkaban. Ginny would never deny that she was glad Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban but she had seen what it had done to Draco and Narcissa. While she didn't really give a rat's arse about Narcissa Malfoy, Ginny cared about Draco. What was it that Hermione had said to her when explaining her friendship with Harry and Ron. _'There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other ...'_

"It was that cow Daphne." Ginny's lips curled downwards.

At this Draco turned to look at her and Ginny self consciously touched the ends of her hair. During a duelling session Daphne Greengrass had caught Ginny by the back of her hair and used a cutting spell to snare of her long hair. Ginny had used scissors to try and shape it neatly afterwards, just until she managed to get her hands on a hair growth potion. Although she still felt incredibly uncomfortable with the short length as it dredged up some horrid memories of her time at Hogwarts.

Draco frowned at her, knowing exactly what she meant but came forward silently and sat on the chair that was always near her bed, not intending to remind her of her past anymore than she already did. His chair. He used to sit upon it for entire nights during her first year here. He may still be a selfish, annoying git at times but she knew better now. Behind all that disdain, anger and jealousy, he was still just a human being. An alright one. It just took a person who could look beyond his initial pride, sarcasm and snobbery to find it. Ginny snorted at this. _'So maybe he was just a plain ole prat. But he was her friend and he had been there for her.'_

"What are you snorting at you uncouth woman?" He finally asked. His voice now deep and rich.

"I'm thinking about your annoying habits, Malfoy. And how endearing they are."

Ginny lifted her head to peek up at him and grinned, his pale cheeks were lightly pink and she sat up now to look at him smugly. He crossed his arms and glowered at her. "I wish I could say the same about you. After all this time you are still an annoying brat who loves to whine and thinks she's hilarious."

Ginny mock pouted before she smiled at him. This was their game. They insulted each other, bickering and bantering like two twelve year olds but there were never any malice or hurtfulness in their words. "Anyway, I want you to reiterate some of our sparring rules. Daphne seems to have forgotten them."

Draco smirked at this. "She just doesn't fancy you that much, Rage."

Ginny bit back a smile at his nickname for her because she wanted to glare at him over his nonchalance at Daphne's attitude. They all had colour coded names for missions, it was simple to remember. After all they were all about simplicity and efficiency, the Force. And even though they all didn't see eye to eye at times, they were a family. Well, a strange dysfunctional family but one nonetheless. They all were bound together by the same goal.

Draco however refused to call her Ginny. As if the name left a bitter after taste in his mouth. He also thought that Weasley or Weasel was a term best reserved for Ron and sometimes the rest of her family. So it was only because he actually considered her more a part of him than her family did Ginny accept his name for her. Shaking her head slightly at her wayward thoughts Ginny looked at Draco, still fingering the short hair sitting on her neck. She was unused to it being that length.

"You are buying me a hair growth potion tomorrow." Ginny told him demandingly. "And the next time I won't be so courteous with Daphne. Let's see how she likes it when I cut off that annoyingly blonde hair of hers."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "For someone who uses blonde as a regular disguise you sure do hate the colour much."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well every blonde I know is an absolute arse." Ginny looked pointedly at Draco's hair and he glared at her, causing her to laugh slightly.

"You're hair looks fine like that." He shrugged easily.

Ginny tilted her head to the side as she considered this. Draco rarely ever said anything he didn't mean. He never commented on her looks. In fact, she had never really heard him commenting on women before. She knew he wasn't gay, she just wondered why he wasn't like Ren, Troy or Blaise. He never really expressed his opinion on witches and seemed to always give noncommittal shrugs when asked his opinion by one of the other Force wizards. However she had seen him eye woman with interest before. Ginny just expected he had more important things on his mind now.

She felt the same. There were more significant things going on in her life than searching for relationships. Besides, she knew there was no one out there who would ever make her feel the way that Harry did. Ginny's fingers stilled in her hair as her mind glazed over.

_He rushed into the Room of Requirement like the hounds of hell were after him. They most likely were, Ginny thought. His clothes were dirty, blood streaking some of it and she wondered why it was he was lays covered in blood. He stopped awkwardly as the room closed behind him and Ginny halted her endless pacing._

"_Harry." She croaked past her suddenly dry throat._

"_Ginny." He said in that raspy voice of his and without thinking she ran towards him. _

_His arms opened before she reached him and she launched herself into his embrace. He had grown taller since last year. His body was a little wider in girth and hardened in some places. She did not pay much attention to that however as she hugged him fiercely. Her fingers in his hair digging into his skull as his arms crushed her tiny waist, melding her petite frame spectacularly to his. There was no space left between them. He breathed in the smell of her hair and she smiled. _

"_Merlin, I missed you." He whispered and Ginny felt tears building in her eyes. _

"_You smell awful, Harry." She scrunched up her nose behind him and he laughed. The soft rumble reverberating into her like happiness. She chuckled and sniffled a little, unable to stop a few rogue tears from wetting her cheeks. She quickly lifted her hands to brush them aside as he moved back to look at her. _

_Harry lifted a hand to cup her face and she leaned into his calloused touch. She didn't care that his palm was dirty or that he was fighting a battle and had told her to stay in the room of requirement when she had been arguing with her mother. He was there, and that's all that mattered then. _

_Harry trailed his hand up into her hair and tangled his fingers in her thick tresses, drawing his fingers down the length of her red hair. Ginny closed her eyes, enjoying the endearment that had become a loving gesture for Harry ever since they had started dating. She sighed. For one brilliant moment she was happy, back to the days when Harry and her were together. Before Dumbledore's death had come crashing down on them. Ginny opened her eyes to see his gaze still trained on her hair. Harry seemed to always have a fascination with her hair. He pushed the locks of her mane behind her shoulder and was about to lean in and kiss that sensitive spot on her neck as he always did. Ginny tilted her head to give him better access. His warm breath on her neck made her shiver in anticipation. _

_Then his hand gripped into her shoulder painfully and Ginny watched as his dark head jerked back up. "What the hell is this?" _

_Ginny frowned as she looked down. Her face paled immediately. Her top had fallen off her shoulders slightly when she had been hugging him for dear life. The hair that had been covering the words Alecto Carrow had so crudely carved beneath her collar bone was now pushed behind her shoulder. _

"_It's nothing." Ginny said as she took a step away from Harry, pulling her top up higher and bringing her long hair forward again. _

_She felt slightly uncomfortable at Harry's thunderous glare which was odd since she had been naked before him before. She felt tainted, ugly. Yet the anger on his face mixed with the pale look of his skin and his clenched fists had her feeling uncomfortable. As if he was silently accusing her of something. _

"_Who?" He gritted out. When Ginny made to protest he demanded a bit more harshly. "Who?" _

_Ginny went towards Harry, flinging her arms around his neck again, moulding her body to his. He was tense for a moment, his body unyielding and Ginny held onto him tighter. "Now's not the time to worry about this Harry." She whispered in his ear. "Win this war and we'll all be free." _

_She felt him shudder at her breath on his earlobe and she placed a soft kiss there. His arms wrapped around her then. Crushing her to him. Ginny did not mind though, she revelled in it. Harry pulled her hands from around his shoulders, trailing his palms up her arms and before she could blink he kissed her. His hands lifted her face to his as his mouth descended upon hers with a passion he had never showed her before. _

_Ginny moaned beneath him as her nails dug into his wrists, his hands holding her face still as his mouth angled over hers. His tongue harsh and demanding her submission to him in a way that was familiar yet new. This was passion and emotion, showing her how much he had missed her. She reciprocated, placing her yearning nights and days into his mouth as well. _

_There was no one else in the world but them then. Screw the war that was raging on outside the room of requirement or the Horcrux that needed still to be found. Damn Voldemort and every other Death Eater and friend or family out there fighting. This was important too. This was two young beings who were kissing in love for the first time, none realising it, simply breathing in how important it felt. This was the breath of their lives. Love. And only distance and absence could bring such feelings home._

_Just then a loud clearing of the throat could be heard. Harry and Ginny looked up, too dazed to jump apart or probably unwilling to move from the warmth of their embrace. Tonks stood before them, obviously having just arrived from the Hogshead, arms folded across her chest and one foot tapping impatiently on the floor. But her face was knowing and smug. _

_She raised her eyebrows as Harry and Ginny finally broke apart, blushing furiously and offering stuttered err's and mmm's. Tonks laughed before she came forward to hug them both. "Well at least I know …"_

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Draco's deep voice jolted Ginny into the present.

She looked at him in confusion for a moment before she shook her head stiffly. Harry's reaction to the mark on her shoulder had been different from Draco's. Before their fight Draco had looked shocked at the words engraved on her flesh, he had looked disgusted and pale. As if it hadn't belonged on her body. Ginny absentmindedly traced the scars spelling the words_ 'Blood Traitor'_ beneath her collar bone.

"I was thinking about my hair." Harry always liked her hair long and so had she.

He snorted and Ginny watched as he stood again, waving his wand around her room. "You're eyes tend to glaze over when you're thinking about him. Your cheeks go red but your mouth is always, always down turned."

Ginny frowned as she thought about this. Of course she missed Harry and her family. In the beginning it had been easy to use her anger and pain to block that out. She had been in remission herself, denying and fighting her own demons that it left her no time to mourn for her own heart. Then as time went on and she became better, she yearned for her family again.

But she would never go back. Her guilt was still like a boulder upon her shoulders. She was going to bare her brunt on her own. Something that she would have never been able to do if she had gone home. Ginny knew she would never have been able to live with herself if she had not done this and she would never have been afforded the opportunity to do this if she had gone home. Her mother, Harry, Ron … they would have asked her to put her faith in an unfair justice system.

And she was not completely alone now. She had Draco and he was enough. Ginny heard the soft click of her door closing and sunk back down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Draco would never like Harry; he possibly would always loathe the man she loved. Therefore she had become habituated to his irritation over Harry. Even Ron. Now however he preferred to ignore their existence instead of using them as the punch lines of all his jokes. He had grown up yes, but he would never grow to like any of them. She would never ask him to either.

Draco had always been someone who had lived like an echo of his father. He was a Malfoy and lived by their unwritten laws. Hate mudbloods, halfbloods and Weasleys. Don't sully your name by associating with any of them. And Draco had done so. Until those laws had become, support a halfblood sadist in rape, torture and killing for no other reason than their birthright. That was when Draco had finally realised that his father was _wrong_. Because Draco could never, would never do those things.

Then Lucius fell from grace. Not only in the wizarding world but in Draco's eyes too. Ginny did not fool herself however. She knew very well why Draco was doing what he was doing. The Force – a name Ginny had picked stood for Fred a human force in his own right, unbeknown to the others who just thought it was an impressive name for their group of mishaps – was for his father as much as it was for himself. There were no secrets between them. She appreciated that about Draco.

Harry had left her out of the loop for a lot of important things before. While she had accepted it because she had loved him; it was nice to have someone who didn't hold anything back from you. Yes, Draco's honesty was blunt, he would never sugar coat anything for her but she didn't mind that. She wanted the cold hard truth. She could take it and Draco never doubted that about her. He never underestimated her or tried to shield her from life. However he still protected her.

Ginny gave a sad smile as she thought about the day he had saved her. It had been the first time they had failed a mission. Draco though had put her life beyond their ultimate goal. He could have easily sacrificed her, but he hadn't. And she wondered then, that had it been anyone else, would they have sacrificed her for the greater good.

Draco was good at what he did. Shrewd, cunning, intelligent and no matter how much he liked to deny it, they were friends. No matter how much he said he disliked her, she knew from all his thoughtfulness and support towards her, that he considered her a friend too.

* * *

Harry knew that this would not be a pleasant visit at first. That he would have to reign in his temper and prove he could be … well more like his old self. He rolled his eyes at that; just because he did not easily cave into everything everyone said he wondered why he was suddenly a bad wizard. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him now.

Taking in a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair he adjusted his robes and knocked on the door. She opened the door easily, knowing that her wards would not permit anyone unsavoury to her front door. In all honesty Harry was surprised that she had not yet left him out of her charms. Her face however was not welcoming.

Not for the first time did Andromeda Tonks' resemblance to her sister render Harry a little tinge of discomfort. Only this time it was worse. Andromeda did not open the door wide enough to give him a glimpse of the inside of her home. Neither did she invite him in or even seem the least bit pleased to see him. This time her eyes lacked the minimal warmth they had once held for him and she looked too much like Bellatrix in that moment. He did not blame her, he accepted he had been wrong and needed to make amends.

After all, telling her she was a cold, lonely old woman who was trying to hold onto her grandson in an unhealthy fashion was probably not the best thing he could have ever insulted the proud woman with. Especially since she was, by blood a Black and marriage did not remove the blood from her veins. More so however, Harry regretted telling her that she could keep her grandson because he had no intention of ever taking care of the wailing brat. No matter how drunk and bitter he had been then, it had been uncalled for. She had had every reason not to trust Teddy alone with Harry at the time.

In retrospect he really had not wanted to take care of Teddy Lupin. He was ashamed that he had felt too guilty and depressed to want to be there for his Godson. He had, in blatant relief, given up his responsibility because he had feared then he would never be good enough for the innocent little boy. At the time who knew the extent of the darkness living inside of him. He had been struggling to control himself, how was he expected to care for a dependable babe. If he had failed, he did not want to harm Teddy or watch as the boy grew to hate him one day. Also because it was something he should have been doing with Ginny.

Sighing Harry knew that now was not the time to dwell on his past. He had had years in which to come to terms with his new life. The time for blame, anger and denial had long since passed. He was ready to be there for his Godson now. Not just financially. Andromeda did not acknowledge him and Harry could tell she would make this as difficult as she possibly could for him.

"How are you, Mrs Tonks?" Harry tried cordial and respective as he watched a neatly shaped eyebrow arch at his tone. Still she remained silent. "Look," Harry began, "I don't expect you to want to talk to me, let me in or even want to allow me anywhere near Teddy. But you do have to remember that legally I am his Godfather."

"How dare you?" She hissed at him and Harry did all he could to stay silent. "You turn up here after three years and just expect me to open my door to you Mr Potter. I dare say you are more foolish than I first believed. Teddy is not some toy you may choose to play with whenever it suits you." She blurted in a fashion that was very unlike the cool and collected Andromeda Harry knew. She must have wanted to say that to him for a long time. Harry suspected that there were a great many people who most likely had several things they wanted to say to him. He would also bet that he deserved every last one of them.

"You have substantial reason to show concern over my – "

"Concern?" Andromeda glared fiercely. "I do not want you near my grandson. You are unstable, irrational and a hazard to – "

"Enough." Harry could quite well bear a lot of criticism on his part but he was not going to waste his time on Andromeda's doorstep trying to argue with her. He had been all those things that she had called him out on. He had done some things he was not proud of. He did not expect everyone to stand by him but he would not let anyone stand in the way of what he wanted now either.

Especially if he had the sense of mind to know that he was not putting anyone around him in danger. That he was finally doing what was right. He could only make her understand that by showing her that he was no longer the same. He could speak until he was blue in the face and it would make no difference to her. Therefore he needed a more direct approach. It was a risk he had to take, even if he were proving Andromeda right in some ways.

"Mrs Tonks, I will remind you that as Teddy's legal guardian I have rights that you can not ignore. If you do, I will not hesitate to take this matter to the DMLE. As you know, I do not think there is anyone in the Ministry who would think twice of restricting me or revoking my rights." His voice was calm and easy yet he left no doubt as to what he was implying. He would use his name to get access to Teddy if she continued to be oppose his efforts directed through her.

Harry saw that Andromeda was listening now, mentally weighing her options carefully before she made any responses. She was after all a very smart woman. "I do not wish to barge in on you and impose on your kindness. However, I suspect we could make arrangements as sensible adults that would be accommodating to us both. After all, this is all about Teddy's best interests. I am willing to have supervised visits until you feel otherwise if it would make you feel better."

Harry could see Andromeda was thinking carefully on all that he had said. He would not blame her if she did slam the door in his face but he knew after the seconds ticked by that she would not do so. She did want him to be a part of Teddy's life because she had told him so. Because he was the only one left who could tell Teddy about Remus, the one person in Teddy's life who would be able to understand what it was like to live without parents.

Andromeda narrowed her dark brown eyes at him. "I have enough wealth, respect and influence on the Wizengamot as well, Mr Potter." Harry was impressed with her fight but he knew that she was aware he would come out on top, regardless of her high standing in society. Harry did however get the gist of her message. He watched as she stepped back and opened her door wider for him. _'I will give you a chance but if you do anything that will harm Teddy, I will fight you.'_ She need not say those exact words, or anything to that effect but he received the message loud and clear.

"Thank you." Harry bowed his head slightly showing that he understood her unmistakably and expected nothing less. For a moment he thought he saw something close to relief in her eyes before she turned to close the door behind them.

Andromeda led him to her cosy lounge where Teddy's play pen currently stood. The sight of the toddler playing there made Harry's throat constrict with regret. Teddy Lupin looked so much like Remus. Even with that heart shaped face of Tonks and bright blue hair, he resembled his father uncannily. Andromeda scooped him up from the play area and brought him over to Harry.

Harry felt something like fear and uncertainty bloom inside his chest but he took in a deep breath to push it aside.

"Teddy, darling this is Harry Potter. Your Godfather."

Teddy studied Harry for a moment, tilting his head a little to the side that made Harry think of Ginny. She had promised to be there with him in that moment. He remembered it as if it had been yesterday.

"Fa'er." The three year old asked, snapping Harry from his thoughts and making Andromeda look at Teddy with a startled expression that turned into pain. She looked utterly lost for words.

"No Teddy, Godfather." Harry said, reaching for the boy and sparing Andromeda from having to answer. Harry wondered now what she had told the little boy about his parents. Andromeda seemed like the type of person who would always tell you the truth, no matter how hurtful it could be. Then again, he really did not know her that well. "But you can call me Harry."

"Hawwy." The boy accepted with a small nod before extending his chubby arms to Harry.

Harry was a little stunned at the innocence Teddy beheld. His tiny self so alert, observant and obviously intelligent but completely trusting too. There was no hatred or fear in his bright blue eyes and Harry knew he had much time to make up for.

Harry hadn't realised he had been holding his breath until Teddy settled easily in his arms which were wrapped around the toddlers bottom. Teddy leaned back to stare at Harry. The child poked at his glasses and inspected his cheeks and Harry felt something so beautiful burst inside of his chest. It was inexplicable, new yet wholly wonderful. Teddy tugged at some of Harry's messy hair and soon the boy's hair was a pitch black too. Harry swallowed past the thickness of his throat, cursing himself for taking so long to come to his senses. Thinking he had been right when he had first questioned if he would be as reckless a Godfather as Sirius had been.

"He likes you obviously." Andromeda observed dryly and Harry turned to look at her. At the wide eyed look he could do noting to mask she gave him a miniscule smile. It was something though. Then it was gone, her face hardened and she looked at him sternly. "See that it remains that way."

Harry could only nod at her searching gaze because as he held the little boy in his arms he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Teddy. Ever. Andromeda returned his nod and motioned towards a settee before leaving the lounge.

Then only did Harry vow to not be as reckless as Sirius or insecure as Remus had been. Promising himself that Teddy would never turn out like him.

* * *

_Just then a loud clearing of the throat could be heard. Harry and Ginny looked up, too dazed to jump apart or probably unwilling to move from the warmth of their embrace. Tonks stood before them, obviously having just arrived from the Hogshead, arms folded across her chest and one foot tapping impatiently on the floor. But her face was knowing and smug. _

_She raised her eyebrows as Harry and Ginny finally broke apart, blushing furiously and offering stuttered err's and mmm's. Tonks laughed before she came forward to hug them both. "Well at least I know someone will be there to reason with Harry and Teddy if they get too mischievous."_

_Harry looked at Ginny then, remembering that he had just been made Teddy Lupin's Godfather not so very long ago. Some of his discomfort and insecurities obviously came through because Ginny reached for his hand and squeezed it. He wondered how she always knew how he was feeling and what to do to reassure him. Her silent looks that were so comforting and understanding, promising to always be there for him. Then she looked at Tonks. "Harry actually might be the one having to keep Teddy and I in check." _

_Ginny's mischievous grin was like the delicious taste of treacle tart, delicious and sweet in his mouth and he could not help but think of the kiss they had just shared. It was the best thing to coming home he had ever felt before, so warm, loving and familiar but different too. Harry thought about absence and the heart and he realised that for him, that was exactly how he felt about Ginny._

_Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a look that belonged to only the two of them and Tonks laughed at their expense. "Give it a rest you two, there's a war going on out there."_

_And just liked that the mood turned sombre and desperate again. Harry and Ginny immediately let go of each others hands and shifted uncomfortably next to one another. Tonks' clumsy effort at a joke only serving as a reminder that they had just been stealing precious moments from reality. Just then Harry remembered exactly why he had come into the room of requirement and it had nothing to do with snogging Ginny senseless._

"_Gin, I need to use the room. Please wait outside." Harry told her and he saw Ginny's face light up at his request. He felt uncertainty claw at his insides. He did need the room desperately though. _

_Just then Tonks spoke, her expression more fearful as she looked to each of them. "I came for Remus." She told them and Harry knew Remus would not be happy to see her. He wondered why their women never listened to them. Harry nodded at Tonks before he grabbed Ginny's hand quickly and they followed Tonks outside the room._

_Once outside an explosion rocked the castle walls and as Harry shielded Ginny he saw her eyes fill with anticipation. "No." He told her sternly when they were able to stand still again. She looked up at him with an irritated frown. _

"_Well, I can't just stand here now, can I." Ginny told him half defiantly, half reasonably before she looked towards Tonks who was watching them with impatience. "Tonks is an Auror Harry, I'll be fine with her." Again Harry shook his head._

"_No, I want you to stay here. As soon as I'm done you can go back inside." He had not meant to sound so stern or dominant yet he did not want anything to happen to her. He did not want her here at all now. She paralysed him with a fear too great to think past, let alone move from. _

_Ginny was stubborn though and he just made her more rebellious by telling her what to do. She pulled her hand roughly from his. Fortunately Tonks saved him from whatever harsh words were on the tip of Ginny's tongue._

"_Listen, you need the room Harry. Ginny will be fine with me. I just have to find Remus but we will bring her back here or I'll make sure she's with one of the boys who'll definitely bring her back up."_

_Harry clenched his jaw, not really liking where this was going, especially as the castle shook from explosions. Anything could happen to her. Just then however Ron and Hermione showed up next to him. Ginny seeing her opportunity grabbed Tonks' hand and pulled the older witch away from them. _

Harry watched Teddy sleeping peacefully. He would never forget the half apologetic, half reassuring look Tonks had turned around to give him that night as she had left with Ginny. It was the last time he had seen either of them alive. In reality he had blamed Tonks for taking Ginny away from him that night even though Ginny had been the one pulling Tonks away. If Ginny had stayed outside until he came back … but the room of requirement had been damaged anyway.

Harry took in a deep breath. A headache was forming at his memories, as usual and he massaged his temples. It had not been anyone's fault. Even though he did not entirely believe that. Harry felt like it was his entire fault. Looking down at Teddy, Harry thought that his Godson would never have to live in a world like he had. Teddy would never have to blame himself for another death in that long string that remained in Harry's conscience.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Thoughts and constructive criticism is appreciated. "FLAMES" are NOT! This is "FAN"- "FICTION". If you do not like MY stories I trust you should be mature enough to simply not read them. How difficult can that concept be?! Do not bother reading my long chapters and rambling author's notes only to tear "MY" work apart and call me names. That is disrespectful, petty and low and will not be tolerated.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Playing Dead**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

**DRACO **watched her reach for a file on the top shelf of their work room. Renegade Archibald sat at the Force's long work bench, tossing an apple in the air lazily as he openly admired Ginny's bottom and the bare midriff exposed from the lifting of her top.

Draco raised one pale eyebrow at Ren and the other wizard shrugged with a sheepish smile. Draco narrowed his eyes at the blonde wizard before walking over to Ginny. He reached easily with one long arm for the file her petite frame couldn't quite reach. She stopped standing on her toes and turned to look up at him. A small smile on her full pink lips for him.

She never noticed that his pointy face had filled out with age into sharp planes and angles that now accentuated his features, making him good looking rather than skeletal. "You're aware that you are a witch, aren't you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and took the file from his hands before stepping out from being caged between the shelf and his broad chest. "Thank you." She said as she took the file from his outstretched hand and moved over to stand by the table. She stood over the numerous files opened before her while Draco looked over her shoulder. "I'm not lazy Draco; I can turn around to reach for a file instead of summoning it. It wasn't across the room or anything." She bit her lip as she scribbled something down from one file onto another piece of parchment.

"Plus _I_ get a good view in." Ren added with that boyish grin of his and Draco growled at him. Immediately Ren shrugged apologetically and took the files he had been working on. "Right. I'll work with these and let you know what I come up with, Ginny."

Ginny nodded busily and waved her hand at the door. "Thanks, Ren." When Ginny worked she tended to focus solely on her tasks and could not be distracted easily. Even though she was aware of everything that went on around her.

"Are the plans ready yet?" Draco asked.

She nodded again, scribbling notes on another piece of parchment before she set her quill down and turned to look at him. Rubbing her fingers in her scalp and then through her hair. Something she always did after a day of hard work. "We have to transport the lot we have in the dungeon first. No one likes keeping that many Death Eaters together at once."

Draco leaned back against the shelves, arms crossed over his chest as he studied her. "There are only ten of them here at the moment."

Ginny sighed. "That's ten too many. I don't like it."

They couldn't always keep the Death Eaters they caught in the dungeons for long periods of time. It was a risk that they couldn't afford. That was why they had Troy Harris working at the Ministry of Magic in England. He ensured that no references of England's notorious Death Eaters were reported by the wizard prison Des'carcera. Draco paid a high ranking French Ministry worker to ensure that no reports of the Death Eaters captured ever reached the English Ministry. Of course if there was ever such a leak or error Troy was head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation to intercept such follies. Kinglsley Shakelbolt liked to think he was revolutionising the English Ministry but in his fear to end Voldemort's reign quickly he was simply playing similar games of Fudge's rule. That made it all too easy for the Force to exploit.

"I'll contact Le'Spion and inform her that we have ten more on the way." Draco said as he pushed off the shelf he had been standing against.

Ginny nodded as she looked up at him. "It's good to have someone who's tall on hand."

He smirked at the ambiguity of her words; some part of him still enjoyed recognition of his superiority. Draco looked at her for a long moment, his steel grey eyes taking in her long hair pushed behind her ears and shoulders before he looked straight into her eyes. Ginny tilted her head to the side slightly. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes. If the Aurors actually do show up then I'll just work in a different range from Harry."

Draco nodded vaguely but he did not look convinced. He knew that Potter must have the same information that they had. The Aurors had managed to capture a crafty, high ranking Death Eater. Although were the Ministry had rules to follow, clearances to make, teams to form, the Force could work at any given moment. Although Draco knew the workings of Potter's mind too. For all his ignorance Potter was not an idiot. If he were Potter he'd infiltrate the base sooner.

"I wasn't just talking about him. If Alecto is at the base I don't want you to do something rash until she's captured and brought back here."

Ginny looked down. She was not sure she could make such a promise. She had had years of anger and fury to harbour for Alecto and she wanted to catch the cow so badly. It was something that kept her alive. Something that excited her because if they caught Alecto Carrow then she would lead them to Amycus Carrow – if according to their source Amycus really wasn't near his sister at the moment.

Draco noticed the hesitation that Ginny gave and groaned loudly. He lifted her chin in his long fingers so she could look him directly in the eye. He wanted her to promise and she was unsure if she could. Ginny was saved from doing so however as a loud clearing of the throat had Draco stepping away from her casually. Ginny turned around to see Narcissa Malfoy standing primly at the now open door, an impassive look on her slender features. Daphne Greengrass stood cross armed behind Narcissa her icy blue eyes glaring daggers at Ginny.

"Mother." Draco said stiffly as Ginny quickly moved her wand around so that plans, maps, archive files, scrolls of parchments, quills and ink bottles all flew into their proper spaces.

Ginny did not acknowledge Narcissa immediately so she could give herself some time to don her own mask of impassivity on. When Draco had first brought her here Narcissa had not been shy in expressing her utter contempt at the idea. Ginny had been called all sorts of names that she refused to dwell on three years in the future, so she did not bother to let her mind dredge them up again. Although when Ginny was not prepared for Narcissa's surprise visits – which meant when she could not lock herself in her room of training area before – Ginny needed time to compose herself first. Some of the things Narcissa had said left their own scars on her. Ginny suspected that the older witch could make even a stone cry. After Draco and Narcissa had been cleared of all charges Draco had asked his mother to leave and Narcissa had went back to Malfoy Manor. There were many things that made Ginny grateful to Draco for, none of them were more meaningful than his standing up to his mother for her.

"Draco." Narcissa's cold voice spoke and Ginny turned to look at Draco. She would never forget the first time Narcissa had come here after she had returned to England. Narcissa had not been as poised and elegant as she was now. Her first visit with Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban had shaken her up terribly and she had sought out Draco's comfort. Ginny could only guess that even without Dementors guarding the wizard prison now, Azkaban was not a cheerful place. More so when you had to see your husband in such captivity. Ginny remembered that day clearly because it was the first time Draco had ever shown that amount of emotion before.

Under the table he had grabbed her hand and asked her silently to stay. When Narcissa had pleaded to speak to him alone Draco had refused. The older witch had broken down spectacularly and Ginny couldn't help but think that no matter how much you held yourself above everyone else your pain was felt the same. Narcissa had not looked as pretty as she did now with a red nose and tears falling from her ice blue eyes then. But Draco had stood up from Ginny and held his mother. The sight had broken her heart and even though she believed Lucius was were he belonged, Ginny felt pity for Draco and Narcissa.

He had held her like that so many times before and Ginny was amazed to see the gentleness the arrogant arse that was Draco Malfoy had. That all those times he had silently, stoically comforted her he had done so with all of himself.

Draco looked at her and he nodded. Ginny picked up her wand and made to leave the room. "Mrs Malfoy." She inclined her head. No matter what Narcissa had said to her, the day she had witnessed Narcissa Malfoy was human just like herself was enough to for Ginny to be polite to the woman.

"Ginevra." Narcissa said courteously. And while Narcissa may never, ever like Ginny the older witch knew that Ginny had seen her at her weakest. The young girl had not mocked her or used it against her. Even when she had tried to bribe Ginny away from Draco. Therefore Narcissa held no contempt for the younger witch any longer. She held a begrudging acceptance for the girl who was loyal to Draco. Draco had never been afforded such unconditional faith before. However that did not make Narcissa happy to know that her son was fraternizing with blood traitors and half bloods now.

Ginny gave Draco a small, reassuring smile as she closed the door behind her. Daphne narrowed her eyes at her in the looming hallway. "Has Ren prepped you all for tonight?"

"Of course. See to it that you have no more _accidents_ this time. Even though we know how much you love when Draco fawns over you." Daphne spat.

Ginny turned around to glare at the other witch. Ginny knew that Astoria had a crush on Draco. The younger girl was almost as obvious as she had been with Harry. _'Alright, maybe not_ that _obvious.'_ Ginny thought. Astoria however was less annoying than Daphne. She may have been a Slytherin but the girl had been a little easier to persuade because of her young age. Astoria was also a little more sympathetic to others. Daphne on the other hand was not someone who made an effort to conceal her dislike for Ginny and she had no afflictions in being a frosty bitch about it either. This Greengrass sister was different. Then again, they all had their stories that brought them where they were, made them who they were and Ginny understood feelings of protectiveness over your siblings.

Rolling her eyes at Daphne, Ginny walked away with a swish of her red hair, letting the older witch know that she did not take orders from anyone.

* * *

"To what do I owe this pleasure mother?" Draco drawled politely as he kissed his mother on her proffered cheek. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down neatly. Adjusting her robes while Draco sat beside her.

"Do not pretend that this is a social call, Draco. There are no house elves bringing me tea." Narcissa looked around pointedly.

"Unfortunately I have much to do tonight and simply can not take the time to entertain you long."

Narcissa sighed. "Fine, then I shall get straight to the point then. Leave this Draco. Stop it before it's too late or you hurt yourself. Come home and take over from your father. You don't have to do this."

Draco snorted. "Father is in Azkaban mother. Are you telling me that you are pleased with his current position?"

Contrary to popular belief, while Lucius Malfoy was a complete bastard, a Death Eater and even a murderer, his beliefs did not extend to his own family of course. Draco had lived a very pampered lifestyle until the year Voldemort had rose to power. Draco and Narcissa had loved Lucius unconditionally. One of the reasons they followed Lucius' wishes. For so long they too had agreed with Lucius' ideals. Until they had become disillusioned by those ideals and Voldemort had started to show just how much they meant. _'Not much, at all.'_ Draco thought bitterly. Draco had not visited his father in Azkaban, he had not spoken to his father at all after the war, regardless of how hard his father had tried to reach out to him. He had not even given in when Lucius had apologised – for the first time ever – and broken down, sincerely accepting all blame for their situation. Draco thought it wise to allow his father to stay in Azkaban with such a heavy, burdened heart. The man deserved no less.

"No, of course not but – " His mother still loved his father.

"But nothing mother. This is my repayment to you and father. Once that is done I plan to concentrate on my own future for a change. Something that doesn't involve bending to Father's will."

"This is as much punishment as it is repayment, Draco and you know it." Narcissa said sourly.

Draco shrugged. "Of course it is. Father will have to live with the knowledge that his son consorted with blood traitors and half bloods alike for his sake. But he's too weak to care about blood status and social standing now mother. He'll accept and then he'll try in vain to raise his name into prominence once again. He won't ever learn mother, neither will you. But I do not want to end up like father."

Narcissa sensing she was being beaten sat forward in her chair. "Tell me Draco, what makes you think you will succeed? Do you think the Ministry will just hand them over to you? What you are attempting is extortion son, not to mention the aiding and abetting of numerous wanted Death Eaters. All this hard work will amount to nothing."

"I am not foolish to waste my time investing in something that will fall through mother. Father did teach me well enough. As did aunt Bellatrix." He felt small triumph at seeing his mother flinch at the mention of her sister. Draco knew his mother was thinking of the times she had had no choice but to allow her only son to _learn_ from her deranged sister. He would always use that against his mother.

"Yes, Draco. Insurance packages can be very handy I understand. Though I think you've set too much store by her name being attached to yours. Three years is along time, from what I hear Potter is doing just fine without her."

"She is not an insurance package mother." Draco gritted his teeth. He refused to tell his mother that his initial plans had changed. That at first he was willingly going to use Ginny to change Potter's mind. Now he was not so certain of his plans. After all, he had enough to bargain with on his own. There was no way anyone could associate him with the Force if Draco didn't want to be. He had airtight alibis, means and ways of proving himself otherwise indispensable during the Force's attacks. He prided himself on his intelligence and cunning.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "I warned you, Draco. I told you not to get too attached to her. All that coddling and taking care of her it has blinded you to your ultimate goal."

"For someone who was just trying to persuade me to abandon this game mother, you have no qualms about reminding me of my "ultimate _goals"_."

"I am still your mother Draco and you will not take that tone with me. Potter was a sixteen year old boy. You're putting too much faith in her as a trump Draco."

Draco stood up abruptly. "She is not some tool mother or consort that I have developed an unhealthy obsession over. I will play this game the way I see fit. It's my game after all and every single player involved – Potter included – is playing by my rules!"

"Is it?" Narcissa asked as she stood too. "I think you've forgotten your own rules along the way, Draco. You seem to have lost yourself and your own ideals associating with do-gooders. At least Blaise and the Greengrass sisters are here. By the way, Astoria – "

Draco took a menacing step towards his mother. "I have never owned those ideals. They belonged to you and father. Fuck." Draco snarled as he turned around from his mother and shoved his hands through his blonde hair in frustration. "Even with father gone you are still here to preach his ways mother. Voldemort's ways. Where did that leave the almighty Dark Lord, mother? Where did it leave us and Bellatrix and father in the end?" Draco turned to look at his mother again. "Just leave." He sighed in exasperation.

Narcissa showed hurt for the first time since she arrived at Maison de Malfoy. When she reached the door she did turn back to look at her son though. "They were your ideals at one time too, Draco. You believed in them with all your heart. I know they weren't the best but it was all your father and I knew, grew up with. There are others who feel the same. I may not have went as far as killing mudbloods and that was possibly why you couldn't either Draco, we have a conscience. But you're a Malfoy son, you're not meant to be doing this."

When his mother nodded and closed the door softly behind him Draco slammed his fists into the long table then. His mother was always like a reminder of his old self. That even though he was trying to figure out who he really was, wanted to be, a part of him would always be who they bred into him. He could never lose that part of himself he knew, yet sometimes it made it difficult to follow his new thoughts when it went against his old self.

He wondered then when the time came to it whether he would ever question it as a moral dilemma or simply erase the option of making it wrong. Draco sighed.

* * *

Ginny looked at the worry in Draco's grey eyes as he tugged his red mask on. She smiled reassuringly at him even though her stomach was roiling with foreboding and put on her own mask. _'One step closer.'_ She told herself. It could have been that that was making her scared.

Ginny convinced herself as they all side apparated to the dingy warehouse somewhere in Norway. Chasing Death Eaters was not an easy task. Like these that got far away from them. Blaise had to scope out the areas first, travel here by other means in order for them to be able to apparate here. That had taken a week.

She knew they were probably before the Aurors but still the place made her shiver. Then Draco squeezed the hand he had still been holding after they disapparated and warmth flooded her being. He always had that effect on her now days. It was strange that she felt this much comfort in a Malfoy. However he wasn't simply a Malfoy to her now and he had shown her enough of himself to end her questioning it. Their friendship outweighed who he used to be, she had forgiven him because she had seen his remorse. After those reassuring thoughts, things for Ginny slowly progressed into disorder from then on out.

"Duck." That was the general cry. Ginny could not tell from who it came as blasts of lights shot towards them.

Spells were cast from all directions and they knew then that it was a trap. The tables had turned, the Force were being ambushed. The Death Eaters had gotten wind that one of their hideouts were being targeted. The light that had shot out had separated Draco and Ginny, singeing the younger witch's hand. She quickly placed a healing charm on it as she ripped out an end of her robe. She was about to tie it around her when Draco crawled towards her. He cast a hasty shield charm around them as the others battled about them. Kneeling before her Draco quickly took the material from her shaky fingers and tied it around her bicep.

"I'm fine." Ginny muttered feeling his heated stare on her.

"Rage, – "

"Not now, Grey." She cut him off. She had come too far to give up on Alecto Carrow now.

Then was not the time to talk she told him as Ginny imagined Draco's jaw clenching because he knew she was right. He nodded reluctantly and helped her to her feet. An injury first up was an ominous sign, Ginny would think as the night wore on because things only got worst for her after that.

Sometime during their raid of the magically extended warehouse Ginny found herself stuck on her own. She made her way into a dark hallway while chasing Alecto. Ginny had spotted the older witch first and had not thought twice about taking her on. They were many Death Eaters at the warehouse and reaching the ones they were targeting to Portkey back to Mansion de Malfoy was not an easy feat. Astoria and Ren had to come in from transport duty and help with the battles, which was fine since they were not managing to capture any Death Eaters. Then the Aurors had shown up and chaos ensued. In the dim lighting it was difficult to tell who was friend and who was foe.

The ceiling of the warehouse had caved in and almost everyone inside had managed to escape outside. Now Aurors and Force members alike were out in the nearing industrial areas trying to round up as many of the Death Eaters as they could. The Force's plan in disastrous situations like these were to capture at least one of their targeted Death Eaters and take them back home.

Ginny had stumbled upon Alecot by chance but she was determined not to miss out on the opportunity. Her heart was beating wildly and she kept her lit wand out while her left arm took on a defensive stance. She was thankful for all the Muggle fighting Ren had thought them. He was a half blood and his Muggle father had been Japanese. Jujutsu had been something Ren had excelled in while trying to control his accidental magic at a young age. The girls of the Force had learned greatly from Ren. Possibly not as accomplished in the art as the boys but they faired exceptionally well during training sessions. Most wizards relied heavily upon their wands and this was something that the Force used to their advantage. Even against the Aurors. Only Harry seemed to know some basic fighting stances as he showed on some missions. Ginny smiled though as she thought over how she had been able to keep up with him on the last mission.

As if she had conjured him up from her memory Harry Potter stood before her. Wand lit and emerald green eyes staring determinedly at her. Ginny froze, too stunned to believe that he was here. Her shock was used to his benefit.

"_Expelliarmus."_ It was enough to make Ginny cast a hasty _protego_. Yet the spell knocked her off her feet. She stumbled on backwards before she hit her injured shoulder against a wall. Tendrils of pain shooting into her every nerve ending. As Ginny scrunched her eyes shut quickly, the next few moments were a blur of motion.

Everything happened so fast Ginny was sure she was looking at almost inhumane speed.

Alecto Carrow was standing before her, yellow teeth cackling viciously. The Death Eater sniffed at the air and she looked at Ginny in unrestrained excitement. Her dark eyebrows furrowed and Ginny wondered if she would meet her end at the witch's hand. Time and being on the run had not been kind to Alecto. She was grey and scrawny, her voluptuous breasts sagging now from all the weight she had lost. Her face almost haggard looking. It somehow made the older witch more sinister in appearance though.

Harry cast a quick charm at Alecto but she deflected it easily before casting another charm at him.

"Give in, Carrow. There are loads of Aurors here tonight."

Alecto cackled again. "You're so gullible, Potter. There are many Death Eaters here too." Ginny could almost here the grin in Alecto's voice as she tried to get up again. Then she noticed she was bound by ropes. Her wand was just a foot away. When had that happened? Had she been so numbed from her pain that she had not noticed being bound by _Incacerous_? Ginny fell onto her side, leaning against the wall for support as she tried to get near her wand. Her hands were held too tightly together though. So constricting were her bonds that she could almost not breathe. On of the ropes were digging painfully into the tender flesh that she had healed earlier on.

Spells flashed from all sides and Ginny had to duck as fallen debris flew at her sometimes. She wondered where Harry's back up was when suddenly there was a loud crack.

"No!" Ginny screamed as she watched Carrow send a violent flash of pink light at Harry. He moved out of the way quickly and it hit a window behind him, glass rained shatteringly around them. Harry however was not fast enough to doge the desk that Carrow had sent his way while he jumped to the side. It bashed into his head painfully and Ginny flinched at that as Harry was pressed into a wall by the desk. "Get away from him." Ginny cried as she struggled unsuccessfully against her bonds.

This was when Alecto turned to look at her. "I wondered when we'd be meeting again, Weasley." Ginny stared at Alecto in hatred and fear. Where as Draco? Where were the other fucking Aurors? "I new you weren't dead, remember. I was there that night."

Alecto was bending before her now and Ginny could only wonder how the woman knew it was her. She still had her mask on. "You're senile." Ginny spat and Alecto laughed at this.

"Don't worry; I'm enjoying this little hunting game you pathetic fools have going. It's almost more interesting than evading the dim witted Aurors. I'm a Death Eater Weasley, I know more about the Force than you think we do. So I'm going to have a little fun for now." She grabbed Ginny by the top of her hood, fistful of her hair in Alecto's hands and Ginny refused to scream in pain as Alecto used the Cruciatus curse on her. White hot fury laced through her body and Ginny bit on her tongue until she could taste blood. Soon however the feeling became overwhelming and Ginny released an ear-splitting yowl, more from frustration than the intense pain. "I never forget the sound of a scream, Weasley. Not of a child I've killed or a man in my bed."

"You're sick." Ginny swore while regaining her breath.

Alecto gave a cruel grin. "Maybe." Then she threw Ginny on Harry.

Before Ginny could scream again she felt the familiar feeling of being sucked into a tube. Alecto side apparated them to a small cave. Ginny could hear waves crashing against the stone nearby and she wondered where she was.

"Let's have a little fun then shall we." Alecto stepped back from the unconscious Harry and the bound Ginny. "We'll leave this on to make it more dramatic for you and Potter, yes." Alecto bent down and kissed Ginny's head like a mother would a child before she whispered into her ear. "You smell the same, Weasley. I'm sure Potter will realise it too. I can't wait to know how he reacts when he takes of that mask. Oh and if he doesn't kill you in this cave and you do get rescued, do give my regards to little Malfoy. His father would be ashamed of him but then again the brat never did have it in him."

Ginny felt fear for Draco swell inside of her. The vile witch obviously had much more information on the Force than the Aurors did, like she had told Ginny, she was a Death Eater after all. Ginny screamed and cursed as Alecto stepped out of the cave. She watched as the other witch cast spells and enchantments around the cave to keep Harry and Ginny locked inside and disapparated away from them with a sickening wave.

"No. Please, come back." She knew her pleas were hopeless though.

She looked at Harry and felt him stir near her. Oh, Merlin. Ginny watched as his eyes blinked rapidly, one lens of his glasses shattered and Ginny hoped desperately that he had lost his glasses completely. That Harry would not be able to see her. She knew she would not have such good fortune as Harry sat up to look at her. Recognition danced in his hazy eyes as he took in her appearance.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked harshly as he sat up and looked around them.

Ginny sobbed as she felt helpless incarcerated while Harry looked around for his wand. "Alecto Carrow brought us here. I don't know where we are but we don't have our wands with us."

She left out the part that Alecto thought it was funny to leave them together because she was really Ginny playing dead. Ginny didn't know what else to say further and so she watched something unfathomable play in Harry's eyes. Ginny stared at him, wondering when he had gotten this good at concealing his emotions. Harry had always been so easy to read before.

To her surprise he asked the first question that she could not answer. She wondered how long her mask would stay on. Would he recognise her if he took off the mask?

"Who are you?"

"I … " What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

She watched in horror as he crouched towards her on bent knees. A predatory smile lighting his features. "Who knows how long we're going to be here. Let's get to know each other a bit better then. That's a great either, don't you think?"

Ginny could only shake her head desperately as Harry advanced on her. His hands lifting for her head gear. She tried to jerk out from his hold but his fingers stayed on her mask. Then he tugged it off and her long hair fell gloriously around her face. Ginny refused to look up at him but Harry gently placed his fingers on her trembling chin and lifted her face to his.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, Harry and Ginny interaction in the next chapter and we learn more about the Force members. Also, I must say I never intended for Draco and Ginny to be this close. Yes, when I came up with the initial idea I wanted Ginny to see another side of Draco but not in the way that made him "good" exactly. I still want him to be bad or he would lose his appeal to me. Also because it would make things more interesting when Harry found out, however my Draco and Ginny just sorta did their own thing here.

I promise you, their scenes wrote themselves and I never intended to uncover such natural chemistry between them. My curiosity was piqued and so after reading some beautiful D/G fics now I finally understand the Fire and Ice/Romeo and Juliet concept. I admit, I've always been a staunch canon shipper HOWEVER I've been converted (I'm slightly ashamed yes, as I should be but I will finish this story with all of me) – So, for those D/G readers who like my Draco … Keep an eye out for '_Dragon Heartstrings'_, my first exploration of Draco and Ginny. Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Playing Dead**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

**GINNY** watched as Harry stared into her brown eyes for seconds that felt more like agonising hours while she held her breath and waited for his reaction. Then his emerald green eyes roved over her every feature intensely. He took in the sharp nose and high cheekbones, the slightly elongated chin and big forehead before resting on her head of pale white hair again.

She thanked Merlin she had used a glamour charm instead of polyjuice potion.

Fortunately for her, Carrow had evilly not removed the mask from her face, something that had worked to her advantage.

Ginny watched as Harry sighed and fell back on his bottom, leaning against the stone wall of the cave. He threw his head back and started to breathe deeply again. Then he looked at Ginny once more. Curiosity now replacing the disappointment in his eyes. Had he been expecting … no, it was not possible.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded frustrated and when she remained silent his eyes went heavenwards before coming back down to settle unblinkingly on her. "At least give me a name."

"Jennifer." She said simply. It was the English version of her name and right then it made more sense than _'Red'_ really.

He lifted a perfectly shaped, black eyebrow up at her before shrugging. "You do know that there is no escape from the Law now, Jennifer." Why did the false name sound so familiar coming from his lips?

Ginny felt a stab of pain ice through her heart but she also felt excitement blossom within her chest. She was here, stuck in a cave as torture but she was with Harry. The wizard who had haunted her dreams for years now. The one she possibly missed the most just for his reassuring presence and innate goodness.

She had had dreams like these, did Ginny. Ones where she got to talk to Harry in an environment where he was willing to listen to her. He would weigh her words in his wise mind carefully before he took her in his arms and accepted all that she had done. Understood her reasons and respected her even for choosing her own path.

How many times had he chosen to defy the wishes of those he respected most, even when it was for his own safety, went against everything else and stood for what he believed in? Even when Harry had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets he had not held what she had done to all those poor students against her. He had forgiven her, rescued her, cared for her.

Ginny allowed her mind to embrace images where Harry acknowledged her for whom she was now and took her in his arms, held her as if he never wanted to let her go. Then when she lifted her face to his, ready to feel his accepting lips upon hers there was a swirl of dark mist that wound its way around them. Like a suffocating, poisonous atmosphere that was free of delicious, fresh oxygen. Harry was pulled back from her and Ginny looked down at her arms.

They were empty.

The hollowness she felt then was like a gaping void inside herself. She was made of nothing yet the loss had her feeling strangely heavy and burdened. It was called reality. She knew she would never be able to go back after playing dead for three years.

"Really, the Ministry will finally apprehend me?" Maybe it was anger at herself for the weakening, impossible thoughts that she allowed to invade her strong mind that had sarcasm spitting from her tongue. Or maybe it was all the time she spent with Draco.

Harry grinned at her but it was not that light, lopsided smile that had made her heart melt and knees week in their past. It was an odd sort of twisted turn to his sensual lips that made Ginny want to shiver. There was something so oddly wrong with this Harry. It was like the halo he'd always worn was slightly dimmer in the small cave they were trapped in now.

Ginny wondered if it was the fact that she knew of the many women he pranced about with now, that same vane grin unashamedly on his face in the pictures covering the front pages of newspapers and magazines, which had her feeling differently. Or maybe it was that the scrawny boy who blushed after her kisses was now replaced by a strong man whom was confident in himself. The aura around him exuded a strange sense of belonging that awkward Harry had never embraced at school. She was unsure how she felt about the changes in him.

"No. _I_ will." He said softly and his voice did things to her nerve endings that she wasn't quite sure she even understood. When had Harry become so self-assured?

Ginny raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "I think I know how to handle you. Remember that Muggle duel we had not a while back at that abandoned house?"

Instead of being put off by the knowledge that it had been her he had fought with, Harry smiled. A full smile that showed of neat, white teeth. "I knew it was you." He said enthusiastically. "So you should also know that I always go easy on females."

Ginny scoffed. "How did you know I was a girl?"

She watched him frown for a moment before he looked into her eyes. His green gaze staring intently at her brown ones. One thing Ginny never hid behind a Glamour charm was her eyes. She wanted to always see who she was. Even when she looked at the face of someone else she wanted to see herself in her eyes. Remind her of who she was now and why she did what she did.

"Your scent." He said softly and Ginny stilled.

She reminded him of … well _herself_. Only she was Ginny and he just didn't know it. _'Fuck, this really was complicated.'_

"What do I smell like?" She queried softly, unable to hold back the question or the longing in her whispered voice and she watched his head snap towards her.

"Flowers."

They stared searchingly at each other for long moments; a deep frown etched on Harry's forehead and Ginny felt tears well involuntarily in her eyes. _'Oh no.'_ She looked away hastily and tried to inconspicuously blink back the liquid that threatened to spill from the desperate craving in her aching heart. It was fortunate for Ginny that Harry turned to look out at the sea near them then. Staring out at the ocean nostalgically, trying to focus his mind on the sounds the waves made even though the enchantments kept them from his hearing.

"You seem like a nice girl, Jennifer." He said seriously after a long while, his eyes far away when he turned to look at her again. "Why do you do what you do? Are you forced to do it, do the other Force members make you do this against your will?"

Ginny stared at Harry. "No, they don't." She said harshly.

He looked at her, taken aback for an instant before something shone in his green eyes. "Tell me then, why?"

"You don't know me, how can you make such assessments on my personality?"

"I've seen the eyes of a killer before, you don't look like one to me." Harry replied.

"The Force has never killed anyone before." Ginny conveniently chose to forget that she was planning on committing murder herself. And in her current situation, the idea of finally seeking vengeance on the Carrows had never seemed more appealing.

"Then what do your'll do with the Death Eaters you've captured. There's a lot of them Jennifer, where are they if not dead?"

Ginny stared at Harry uncertainly. She was trying to read his expression the way she had self trained herself to do so long ago. She did not know if she was just out of practice at reading Harry or if he was now brilliant at masking his true feelings. His face was expressionless, bland, and completely devoid of any emotion.

"Speak to me Jennifer and save yourself the trouble because I will not stop asking until I have answers." Harry told her cockily.

Ginny glared at his certain smile and distinctly turned up her nose at him, ignoring his questions blatantly. Eyeing the ceiling she hummed loudly to ensure he knew she was drowning out his words.

"Stop that." He said softly but she ignored him. She could feel his stony gaze on her for a long moment. "I said _stop that!_" He shouted the last part and Ginny jumped back slightly.

She stared at Harry in shock and mild fear. Her brown eyes wide. She watched as Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in circular motions. "I'm sorry." He muttered ungraciously and Ginny wondered when it had become so hard for Harry to actually apologise. "I'm sorry." He said more strongly this time, sincerity in his calm voice and looked up at her with a sheepish but stilted smile on his face.

Ginny swallowed and nodded. Unsure of what to say exactly. She felt like she didn't know this man and she was admittedly a little scared of him. Frightened of Harry for the first time since she had known him. Sweet, kind Harry. Nobly brave and right to the very end. It was only then that Ginny noticed she was still bound by ropes.

"Let me." Harry said as he came over to her, apparently only then remembering her bonds too.

They had been so engrossed in each other, neither daring to move too much, sometimes even holding their breaths that a silly think like ropes slipped their attention. Ginny would have found their circumstances funny had it not been meant for twisted excitement of punishment and revenge.

Ginny flinched and he noticed. She did not apologise for her instincts though as his outburst had been somewhat creepy and she was positive his eyes had turned a shade of red in the midst of his very real anger. He approached her more slowly then and Ginny made an attempt to relax, reminding herself of who he was. She watched as he picked up a jagged rock from near by and slowly but surely cut away at some of the ropes. Soon she became loose within her imprisonment and Ginny freed her hands from her sides and pulled away at the remainder ropes. She was glad that Harry did not try to help her with that task. She was unsure if she could bear to have him touch her after all this time.

Ginny slowly flexed her muscles after she shrugged off her robes and used it to cushion her back against the uneven wall she leaned against. She felt slightly cooler then in the dense cave and made sure to lift her blouse higher to cover a familiar scar below her collar bone, unlike the last time she had seen Harry. Ginny then sat back and rubbed her wrists. "Thank you." She felt compelled to say.

But Harry didn't hear her. Instead he grabbed her hand. Ginny gasped as his calloused palms rubbed against her soft skin, pinpricks of a familiar sensation erupting beneath her fast heating skin. Then she stiffened as Harry turned over the inside of her wrist to him. Healed wounds from some of her more depressed times after Fred's death could be seen on her skin. Ghostly white lines from a cutting curse, some from a dagger when Draco had taken her wand from her or broken glass when he had removed every sharp object from her room, marred her smooth skin.

Harry's green eyes lifted up to hers in shock. She had forgotten about those. The sleeves of her robes had covered them so she had been able to wear a top with three quarter sleeves instead of the normal long sleeved ones she normally wore at Maison de Malfoy.

She felt uncomfortable so she did not look at Harry instead stared at their hands. His large palm held her tiny wrist while his thumbs brushed softly against the scars on her inner hand. Carefully almost. As if one wrong touch would break her. "Why?" He asked softly and Ginny immediately pulled her hand back from his, holding it to her chest protectively.

"I … it's …" She trailed of unknowing what she could say really.

"Fine, then tell me at least why you and the Force are doing this? Whose side are you on?" Harry asked.

She sighed. "We are on our own side." When he made no attempt to reply or question her words Ginny continued. "We are simply a band of magical beings who have our own issues to settle with the Death Eaters."

"Why not do it through the Ministry then. The right way?"

This irritated Ginny. "The right way?" She spat. "Tell me Harry, you were so against Fudge and Scrimgeour and them making you the poster boy just to make themselves seem more competent even in the face of wrong, what happened to always doing what's right?" She realised her angry slip when he stared at her. _'Shit, I have to be more careful.'_

"How did you know that?" He demanded.

"Research," She lied easily. Panicking, Ginny knew she had to give Harry something else to dwell on to distract him now. "Your wonderful Ministry is so scared of the remaining Death Eaters, they're so desperate to end Voldemort's reign that they're doing what Fudge did and innocent people are suffering for it."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Really, you mean like yourself? I told you I thought you not evil Jennifer, innocent hardly describes you though." Ginny couldn't believe how condescending he sounded.

She glared at him harshly. "Maybe not. However there is a woman in your wonderful prison who was not given a fair trial simply because of her past indiscretions. I've heard that you've hated Slytherins at Hogwarts but I didn't think you would ever be unjust to any of them."

She could see him wracking his brain trying to figure out who she was talking about. She needed to talk further, faster. He had known Blaise at school and if Harry put more thought into it he would realise who she was talking about.

Blaise's mother had been searching for husband number seven, eight? … _'Oh'_, Ginny groused internally, she couldn't remember but Ms. Zabini's next husband. The woman had not realised her potential candidate had been using her to hide himself from the Ministry. Blaise's mother had not known she had been harbouring a Death Eater in her home. Because of her shady past with her other dead husbands, the Ministry had assumed Ms. Zabini was in collusion with Vince and charged her with aiding and abetting a criminal even though the poor woman had almost lost her life trying to alert the Ministry when she had seen Vince's dark mark.

"The Minister would never imprison someone who did not belong in Azkaban."

Ginny snorted. "The Minister does not sit in on all trials, does he? Only the ones of highest importance. Your Wizengamot can be cold and merciless when afraid, you should know that when they wrongly tried to throw you in Azkaban during your fifth year. At least you had Dumbledore at your side, who did these people have?"

She watched as Harry could not deny her claims. "The others?" He asked. "You?"

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back before turning to look down at him again. Her brown eyes wet. "We have someone who was framed for a murder he did not commit. He's after the Death Eater responsible for it so he can produce the proper evidence and clear his name. He was lucky that he was a skilled wizard and someone believed in his innocence to warn him off before he was arrested. I thought you could at least understand that."

"Meaning?" Harry asked though Ginny did not continue as she thought about the way Troy's dark hair and haunted eyes reminded her of Sirius.

"There's a young pair of witches whose elder brother was sent to Azkaban all because he took the mark to protect them from Voldemort. Just another Stan Shunpike who didn't deserve to be imprisoned." Ginny thought of Daphne and Astoria's elder brother who had been the head of his house after their parents had refused to comply with the Dark Lord and were subsequently killed. "A wizard who doesn't believe in the justice system of the Ministry from Fudge's reign. One who helps us willingly because he would rather give his talents and skills to us than the so called justice system of the Ministry. One …" Ginny stuttered as she wondered what Draco was doing then.

She had come to rely heavily on him in the last three years and doing something like this without his stoic presence there felt … _awkward._ As if she was a new born filly taking her first shaky steps alone. Ginny had never been the type to rely on anyone before but Draco was different. He had not tried to smother her protectively as her mother or some of her brothers had. He trusted her to know and push her limits with the reassurance that he would catch her if she fell. As her father and Harry had always done before him.

"One who wants to make up for the mistakes he's made in the past. To prove to someone other than the Ministry that he is his own person and that the old prejudices gained nothing. Voldemort lost."

"Who?"

"No one." Ginny replied stiffly and she could see Harry clench his jaw as he begrudgingly accepted her churlish answer.

"And you, Jennifer? Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

Ginny swallowed at the coaxing sound of her faux name on his lips. "To live with myself."

Harry frowned at her, clearly unhappy with that cryptic open ended response that could mean absolutely anything. He stared at her fixedly for a while before he spoke. "You aren't going to give me anymore than that now, are you?"

She shook her head, because he was right and she saw no point in scratching her suddenly raw throat any further.

He nodded acceptingly. "I suspect there are a few people who have been wrongly accused and I respect your plight. However I still believe that you and the other Force members are going about this the wrong way. You could have come to us and we would have definitely looked further into things. All this seems rather unnecessary."

"As did a ridiculous flight on thestrals from Scotland to London was?" Ginny watched as Harry's eyes widened. "We would do anything we can to protect the ones we love, to save them, avenge them. We all choose different ways in doing so. When our faith in the Ministry was broken, as yours once was, we moved forward instead of moving backwards. Our methods are no different than that of the Aurors, we simply prefer being independent in doing what we do. We trust each other implicitly."

She was glad when he continued to stare speechlessly at her. She was tired and did not wish to argue further with him any longer. So instead Ginny closed her eyes and slowly eased down onto her side. Cradling her head in her hands from the hard ground Ginny tried to beckon sleep to numb her mind.

* * *

Harry watched as the girl before him slept. It was strange but he felt like he knew her. It was not just her expressive bright brown eyes or familiar scent that reminded him of Ginny but almost everything about her. The anger that flashed in those big eyes that were so bright and passionate that he could have sworn he was talking to Ginny. Every one of Jennifer's mannerisms was suggestive of Ginny's.

Yet there was something different about Jennifer that he could not pinpoint. An air of certain strength – that not even courageous Ginny had held – in the way she held herself. Something that spoke about the horrors she had lived through. He recognised it. While he wore his scars on the inside – the one on his forehead only a testament of whom he was and where he came from – she wore her scars on her hand.

Then there were things that Ginny would do. The way she tilted her head to the side slightly and drew her eyebrows together. When she snorted or scoffed. The way she rolled her bold eyes at him or her full lips pursed into irritated lines. The way she hummed and scrunched her eyes shut …

"_All I'm saying is that you don't snog in front of me, is all." Ron scowled at Ginny and Harry wisely shovelled more porridge into his mouth._

_He did not want to argue with his girlfriend or best friend. He wanted to be able to kiss Ginny whenever he could. If he could help it he would never stop kissing her. Seeing as how that was impossible he didn't feel too kindly about Ron having a problem with when they did do it._

_Besides, Ginny would always tell him to butt out. She could take care of herself. Something he'd learned to accept the hard way at times. Harry looked at his girlfriend and smiled. Twin patches of red on her fair cheeks and loose tendrils of her rebellious, scarlet hair falling around her face made her look appealing and did all he could to keep himself from leaning over the table and kissing her. He had to sometimes remind himself that Ginny was fearless and brave. She was not the timid girl he had met the summer before his second year._

_She did not have that debilitating crush on him any longer. She was bold and beautiful and she wanted him. Him. Harry. Just Harry. Not the boy who lived and not even the Chosen One. She understood him and offered him an intimacy of companionship that no one, not even Ron and Hermione had._

_Somehow Harry had lost track of the conversation – or screaming match really – that had been taking place between Ginny and Ron. Harry looked uncomfortably over at Hermione. He was surprised to see that Hermione was uninterestedly spooning breakfast into her mouth as her eyes remained focused on a book propped up against a milk jug. She was not paying any attention to Ron and Ginny's bickering._

"_Urgh." Ginny growled clearly annoyed at Ron who was still speaking. His voice loud and lecturing._

_Then she started to hum. Her fingers plugged into her ears and she picked a tune from what Harry assumed was one of Ginny's current favourites from the Weird Sisters._

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the witch sleeping below him. She was curled up like a cat and Harry frowned. Even the way she slept was so reminiscent of Ginny. The slightly parted pink lips and the way her thumb from the hand under her face neared her mouth.

"_I actually used to suck my thumb at a young age. Until mom stuck it in some chicken mess once when I wouldn't give it up."_

Harry almost laughed in the present as he remembered what Ginny had said to him all those years ago. The disgusted expression on her face as she shuddered. The light blush from having to confide in him after he had pried her secrets from her. The adorable way her nose wrinkled up. The delicate frown on her forehead.

Harry sighed. He missed Ginny, he really did. It was probably why he was picking out the smallest, _coincidental_ traits in this woman that Ginny had once displayed. Her smell maybe or the spark in her brown eyes was triggering things that Harry might have picked up from another woman had he bothered to pay attention to them.

Suddenly he felt the strangest urge to bend down and kiss her. To place his forehead against hers. He wanted to inhale that smell he had missed for three long years. Harry thought that he could tell the difference if he did that. Whether she was the same as all the other witches he had been with or like the only one he couldn't have.

He took in a deep breath and lowered his head slightly. His lids fluttering as he uncertainly pondered on whether he wanted to close his eyes and concentrate on what he felt or stare at the woman before him to make sure she was not a fantasy of his inconsolable mind and heart.

* * *

"You don't think it's a coincidence, do you?" Ren asked Draco as they stood in Draco's large bedroom.

All Draco could do was shake his head. Inside emotions were swirling like a gale force wind but none took precedence. He was unsure really of what he wanted to give in to the most.

He was fucking worried for Ginny; the sensations of worrying for someone else had always been so new to Draco. He had never truly worried for anyone in his life. At times he had been scared for his parents with the Dark Lord's return. He had taken his duties to protect them because he loved them.

This worry was different though.

When he had truly come to know Ginny Draco had felt something strange burst inside his chest. He had watched her take care of herself better than he had himself. He had seen with his own watchful eyes how strong and powerful she was.

Yet he had also witnessed how broken and weak she could be. She had leaned on him and he had let her. At the time he had told himself that it was only because he needed her. Convinced himself that his reasons were purely selfish. How wrong he had been. Something he was becoming used to. Not a humbling experience for a Malfoy. Ruining his pride only made his arrogance more awful.

He had cared for her, supported her and held her because he had wanted to. Because caring for someone else, shouldering another's burdens lessoned his own somehow. They allowed Draco to forget who he was and where he was coming from. He had felt like a person worth feeling compassion for, an alright person … good even.

She had made him feel that way. She had shown him what it was to be better than he had been without feeling like he was betraying himself. That he did not need to play at heroics like Potter had to be someone she could depend on, trust. Potter ….

"No." Draco said softly.

He still did not turn around to address Ren. The other wizard had just heard from Troy that Potter was missing and had come in search of Draco. The latter had been holed up in his room ever since Ginny had not returned home last night. Anger and blame at himself eating away at his insides like a poisonous disease. The Ministry was trying to hush it all up but the Force knew, as they made it there business to know these things. And Draco knew with a sinking feeling of certainty in the pits of his churning stomach that somehow, for some reason Ginny was with Potter.

"What do we do?" Blaise asked from the doorway, indecisively looking at Draco.

Blaise had known Draco for a very long time. The dark skinned wizard had come to learn to read the expressionless face of his friend better than anyone could. As if Draco was animated only to Blaise's dark gaze. He was the one person who could speak to the haughty, blonde wizard openly because Draco valued him and his opinions. He was not a Crabbe or Goyle of no intelligence, trained only to follow obediently in fear. Blaise stood up to Draco and was never afraid to tell the other wizard when he was wrong. That was why Draco respected him. Blaise had earned it.

"We wait." What else could they do? Draco had no idea where Ginny was right then and he cursed himself for his ignorance. Draco held himself liable for not being there for her.

For the first time in a very long time, Draco felt fear. Afraid that he would lose everything he had worked so hard for. And he was not thinking about himself, his father or the Force and their missions in that moment.

* * *

Harry watched as brown eyes popped open when his lips were centimetres from her forehead. It was almost as if an invisible current was drawing him closer towards her. His lips tingled with anticipation. He saw her eyes widen as he neared her.

Jennifer reared back from him. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked in bewilderment.

Harry shrugged; disappointed he had been denied the chance to test his theory. He saw anger flare all too familiarly in her brown eyes. Gold sparks igniting in her bright pupils and he wondered why this woman was so much like Ginny. Those blasted eyes.

"Are you that used to shagging witches every second that you can't stay without for this long?" Ginny demanded.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin. He could tell she wasn't as easy as all the other witches he knew. That who he was did not increase his appeal to her. If she found him at all appealing that was. She could have her own wizard really. The thought stabbed at Harry and he felt the fist flicker of jealousy over a witch since Ginny.

"Don't believe all that you read in the papers, Jennifer. Rita Skeeter has always had it in for me."

He watched as Jennifer's lips curled down in distaste. "So you don't go around shagging a different witch every week then?" Her voice was accusing.

Harry shrugged. "Normally I give them a month or two. Sometimes a few of them get too clingy." It was a lie of course. Yes, at times he found satiating himself in a witch very calming but he actually didn't sleep with women every other week. He had been with a fair few, much more so than he ever thought he would, but he was single, he had no reason not to do so.

He watched as Jennifer's eyes widened. "You're disgusting."

Harry found that he did not quite like the way she held contempt for him. Something about the way the emotion blazed in her sparkling eyes did not sit well with him. For some reason he wanted her to think better of him. Not poorly.

"It was a joke." He told her simply.

He watched as she studied his expression as if she were trying to discern any trace of a lie on his face. Harry sighed. "I've been with a few witches, yes. They've all been willing partners though and I just can't seem to find one that I really like, enough to see again." He told her honestly.

She raised a blonde eyebrow at him sceptically. "Why would you sleep with every willing witch who crosses your path?"

How could Harry explain to her that there was a darkness inside of him? Something that was real and draining. An innate part of his soul that thrived on negative feelings. The smallest bad thought was like a powerful stimulant to that part of him that he couldn't get rid of.

Harry knew that he had become better at mastering it over the years, yet there were times when he slipped backwards and allowed himself to be consumed by his bitter rage. He embraced it because it gave him a free reign to release his dark emotions and have something to blame his callousness on. Now, sitting here in a lacklustre cave with a woman who reminded him unhealthily of Ginny he wondered if it really were his dead girlfriend would he have wanted to embrace his dark side?

Then he thought bitterly that if Ginny had not left him the way she had, then there wouldn't be a hated blackness within him. That he would have filled that empty part of his soul with love and light. Not bitter anger, odium and empty desolation so dark no light could overcome it.

"You wouldn't understand." Harry settled.

"Try me." She told him, her eyes determined and Harry suddenly felt angry.

Angry at Ginny for being dead. Furious that she had not listened to him that day and stayed somewhere safe or that she was at the battle in the first place. He was pissed that he was stuck with a woman who so reminded him of someone who was forever lost to him.

Harry stared at Jennifer for a long while, before he finally turned away from her and closed his eyes. He could almost feel the disappointment that radiated at him from her but he needed to rest for a while.

* * *

"Catch me, Harry." Ginny giggled as she ran away from him.

It was dark and misty and Harry could not make out where he was exactly. He ran faster struggling to keep up with his girlfriend. "Ginny?" Harry called out. He was becoming frustrated by her running away from him and he wanted her to stop. Why was she playing these games witch him?

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Ginny." Harry screamed as he heard Ginny's sobs but could not see her in the dark night surrounding him.

He ran faster, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his sides aching. He ran and ran but he could not find her. Why couldn't he find her? Then Harry caught a flash of dazzling red hair. He reached for Ginny.

When his hand rested on her tiny shoulder and he turned her around to face him, Harry's relief and smile vanished immediately. A pale woman with long blonde hair stared coldly back at him.

"You are undeserving, Harry. That is why Ginny left. You are undeserving. Evil, vile creature."

"No." Harry shook his head in denial.

The woman continued to gloat as Harry grabbed both her shoulders. He shook her wondering where Ginny was. What had this strange woman done to his girlfriend? Why was she saying such cruel, hurtful things to him. Untrue words. He had loved Ginny. He had, even if he had hurt her, he had not meant to. He knew she meant so much to him now. Harry would make it up to her. He shook the woman and like an upright puzzle breaking apart, the woman began to fall in blurry pieces around him.

Harry immediately let go of her and looked at his hands. Blood stained his palms and Harry cried out in horror. What had he done? He had killed her. No.

"Harry?"

Harry looked around at his best friend's voice. "Hermione?"

Before Harry could open his mouth again Ron pulled at Hermione as the brown haired witch let out a blood curdling scream. "You monster." She accused as tears rolled down her eyes.

"How could you, we trusted you." Ron spat.

Harry shook his head trying to plead with his two best friends to listen to him. He needed to make them see reason. He was lost; he didn't know what was going on. It hadn't been him. He reached a hand out to them but they backed away further from his reach and Harry noticed his palms were red. Blood dripping form his fingers.

Helplessly looking around him Harry's eyes widened as he saw a dead body at his feet.

Ginny.

Harry screamed, he denied it but Ginny remained lying still at his feet. Dead. Harry dropped down to hold her but he realised that it was _her_ blood staining his hands. No, no, no.

Before Harry could react he was being dragged back. He howled at the captors pulling brutally at him, his magic rushing out of him in waves, his body shaking violently. As they dragged him into a stone fortress on a dark night Harry caught sight of his face upon a black window. His eyes were no longer a startling emerald green but blood red.

"Harry?"

"No."

"Harry, wake up."

Harry jerked up as he felt a small hand on his back. He blinked bleary eyed behind his shattered glasses. "Ginny?" He asked at the sight of brown eyes washed in obvious concerned for him.

He reoriented himself to see the woman pull back from him in shock. Harry sat up quickly. "I'm sorry, I was dreaming." He explained.

He watched as she bit her lip and nodded at him as if words had failed her. Was she that upset that he had called her by someone else's name? She seemed to know much about him, surely she knew who Ginny was … _had_ been to him.

"You ... you were dreaming about … Ginny?"

Harry watched as she stuttered, her brown eyes looking damp inside the darkening cave. He wished it was morning again. His head was throbbing and his stomach felt like it was eating itself now. They had been there an entire night and almost a whole day now.

Harry did not want to answer her. So he looked around the cavern again when he noticed something. The sounds outside were no longer muted but coming into the cave loudly now. Harry got up quickly and walked carefully towards the entrance; he lifted a hand and slowly reached for the open entryway.

He grinned broadly when his fingers went through the opening without any resistance. The enchantments had been broken.

He turned to look at Jennifer and noticed she was watching him intently. A curious expression on her face. Relief, sadness, regret … before Harry could speak she did.

"You were giving of some pretty strong magic when you were dreaming. As if you were fighting something. It seemed to break through the spells." She frowned and Harry looked way. He could tell that she must have known it was dark magic he had used.

He was surprised at her next words though. "I'm sorry Ginny gives you nightmares."

Harry turned around but she had already started to rush past him and out of their little prison. Unthinkingly he grabbed her wrist to halt her. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head as memories rushed past his closed lids. Hundreds of fast paced, happy moments he had shared with Ginny.

Joined hands and intertwined fingers. Lips meeting and foreheads resting lovingly against each other, pounding heartbeats becoming one as they embraced like lost lovers. They were gone as soon as they came, as soon as Jennifer pulled her hand ways from his.

"I can't let you go." Harry told her.

"But you will." She said calmly and Harry frowned at her. He wanted to deny it, fib even, but he found he couldn't.

She was right. He didn't want to take her back to the Ministry and put her under questioning. He had not even looked into her mind for some reason and the thought had only crossed his mind now. Why? She was a wanted criminal. She was partaking in ventures that were against what he fought for everyday.

Yet she was extremely confident that he would not capture her. Harry stared at her for a long moment. The thought of her wasting away in Azkaban bothered him. He didn't want her shut up in a dark fortress with only the depraved thoughts of her past haunting her. He didn't want those vivid scars to be relived everyday.

He wanted to help her. Maybe it was his saving people, hero complex that Hermione complained about. Or maybe it was just Jennifer. Harry found he had no intention of letting her go though. He needed to figure out the enigma that was Jennifer. He could take her to Grimmauld place and keep her there. Lock her up in his dungeons if need be, to salvage her. He could not save Ginny but he would save this witch.

"I know what you look like now." Harry reminded her and he scowled when she laughed at him. A taunting sound that irritated him but also made something awaken in his chest.

"This." She waved a dainty hand across her face. "Is nothing but a mask."

Harry felt anger stirring within the depths of himself. Of course she had used a Glamour charm. How could he have been so naïve as to think that all a wanted witch would use to protect her identity was a simple disguise of material, when she had the mask of magic at her disposal.

Jennifer cut short his thoughts when she walked towards him suddenly. "Do you know what makes me so sure, Harry?"

The way she whispered his name was like a curse and plea at the same time and Harry could only lick his lips and stare at the sound of the familiar lilt in her soft voice. She was so close now he could literally taste the sweetness of her scent at the back of his throat, even with the lingering taint of her blood and sweat.

"No." He told her honestly.

She lifted a hand and intimately caressed his face and Harry felt it deep down into his very bones. Then she neared her head to his, her lush lips inches from his. When Harry's lids fluttered closed he was helpless to everything but the need to lean into her caress. He could do nothing to stop the hand that landed hard into the side of his neck. His eyes closed shut of there own accord as he dropped down unconsciously to the ground. He would wake hours later on the ground outside of the cave he had spent the night in. Alone.

Nothing but his stolen moments with a ghost on his mind and he found himself walking back into the cave again. Unsure if he was going back inside to relive those hours with someone who made him feel like he had been with Ginny again. Harry sat on his haunches as he picked up Jennifer's discarded and forgotten robe from the ground. He was about to lift it to his nose when something glinted like spun gold before his eyes. Harry blinked rapidly as he took the robe outside to examine it better in the fading sunlight.

He touched stray strands of red hair on the black material. Red hair from a blonde witch?

* * *

**Author's Note:** You guys didn't think it was going to be that easy now, did you?! Of course not, there is still some plot to go through before Harry finds out and really … he's going to be **pissed**. Eeep!

Anyway, I received a PM from a silent reader after the post of my last chapter, asking if this was going to still be a H/G. And even though I think this has garnered more D/G readers I won't be changing anything. Sorry to disappoint D/G fans but I ask you all to go read _'Dragon Heartstrings'_, I think Draco/Ginny lovers will enjoy it immensely, its style is a lot like this.

I've taken so much of flack for this story form H/G readers already and I'm still here, aren't I? I will never leave a story unfinished; unless I die or am asked to take down my work from the site of course.

Also, I wish I could reply to guest reviewers, but since I can't please let me clarify that while Ginny was mentally, physically and emotionally abused, she was **NOT** raped. I could not bring myself to go that dark. In saying that though this is still somewhat a dark fic so I doubt anything here would be cheesy. Not even the ending …

Thanks for reading.

Nova*


End file.
